Luck's on Your Side
by TC Stark
Summary: When things are planned out, life can seem not to be fair. But, when you leave it to chance, any result is fair. But, how many chances will you be lucky in? A story for the best villain out, rated M for language and sexualness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Hey, well I've seen Batman Begins and I just saw the Dark Knight twice. I honestly thought it was the best movie I've ever seen and that it gave so much justice to how Batman is suppose to be and the actors were amazing. RIP Heath Ledger, he was so great. But, I looked at the fanfiction section and realized there's no Two-Face stories and he is my favorite villain. So, I started this story for myself for fun but now I'm going to try it out on this. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the plot, the characters, nothing in any sort of way. I just own Leeann Stevens and the plot for this story.

Leeann Stevens had already been working hard on getting Gotham City back on its feet. The city of Gotham had suffered a terrible loss with the death of Harvey Dent. He seemed to be the city's white light. While Batman was looked up to, the city needed a real hero. Someone with a face, someone to really look up to. With his death and the whole Joker events the city felt less then safe, more so then ever there was a reason to be afraid.

Running successfully for Attorney DA had proven her to be trusted. Being fairly young for the position, she quickly gained the trust of people who were a little uneasy about her. Her policy was to pick up where Harvey Dents had left off and to work with the commissioner of the police department to deal with the Batman issue. She was confident in her speech, active with anything that had to do with politics, and made sure she was an easy to look at face.

Of course there were always skeletons in everyone's closets and since the new attorney was young and female the press was all over her. For one thing they had revealed her real name was Lena Stephano, changing it to be more American. The public had doubts about her, they persecuted her in the papers, and filled her with plenty of off questions at public hearings.

But, the 5'7" lean, raven haired, fair skinned, green eyed female didn't let this get her down. She was persistent in her road to turning Gotham right side up. With the whole ordeal of odd almost comic book villains coming out in the recent years, no one ever felt safe anymore. Gotham was known as the worst city out there with murders, rapists, and thefts, but now that the villains had taken it to another level, it was hard to trust anyone.

Leeann wasn't sure how she felt about Batman, Gotham had seemed to calm down for a little bit with only the run ins of the usual suspects. She hadn't been visited by the Dark Knight, though she knew when he showed up so did the horrible villains in that town. She sighed, she was very serious about turning Gotham into a new city, but she knew it was going to be hard. This city seemed to have another life all on its own.

Just coming from a highly publicized press conference, she waited outside, hailing a cab. It would have been easy to be escorted out by the police, but then that wouldn't show she was just a regular person like everyone else. She wanted to keep her independency and hail a cab. She really didn't mind except the fact she stood there in a black skirt, heels, a suit tight jacket with a blouse underneath, it was very cold.

Leeann expected to win the public and everyone else by showing them she was a woman of Gotham. Not many people could say that they grew up in Gotham and were brave enough to stay. Most people were ones who just came in from other cities and felt it was their job to help the city when no one else was up to the job. She wanted to make sure people knew she was.

Finally a black cab with tinted windows pulled up, the girl rushing in for Gotham city was similar to NYC, if you didn't rush in, someone else did. Gotham was very much like NYC, very busy and always active. The crime rate was much more, but they were basically the same. Most cabs weren't even yellow so really she felt no need to raise an eyebrow.

It seemed that there was another person in the cab, the driver probably was going to make two stops to get extra money. It mattered little to the beautiful woman as she sat down and gave directions to the driver, him speeding off as soon as the door shut.

Looking in her purse, she spoke to the man in the shadows, "I hope you don't mind sharing a cab with me, but you know how difficult it is getting one."

"Of course," A raspy voice replied, "What other behavior would be acceptable for the woman who is going to take my job?"

Leeann quickly snapped her head towards the shadows, gasping, "Harvey Dent?"

Harvey was looking out the window, looking back at her so that she could jump back at the sight of the other half of his face, which was severely burnt. It seemed that he had lost his eye lids for his burnt half, imagining his eyes must have been very dry and painful. Most of his teeth were showing, missing his lips as well, "You may call me Two Face, Ms. Stevens."

It was an awkward feeling as a tinted glass rose to give the two privacy, her heart pounding a mile a minute. She tried hard not to stare at his burnt face, averting her gaze to the floor, "It's alright…I know I'm hideous."

"I thought you were dead." She bit her lower lip, taking in a shaky breath.

Two-Face took out a cigar, lighting it with a match as smoke puffed out, "One thing I learned not to rely on was the known, yet rather the unknown."

Leeann took a deep breath, hesitant at first to look up, her green eyes meeting his blue ones, she never actually met him when he was Attorney DA and she was just a little lawyer, "What do you want, Har-I mean, Two-Face."

Taking in another puff, the mutilated former attorney DA gazed out the window, "Do you have anything to live for?"

Taken back by the question, she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Leeann practically screamed as Two-Face pulled out a gun, pointing it directly to her temple. In an instant her body stiffened, feeling her heart fall into the pit of her stomach and tears forming in her eyes. He didn't pull the trigger, just aimed it at her head as the car continued on, "I will ask again. Do you have anything to live for? A husband? A child?"

"I-I-" Leeann yelped again as she felt the gun being pushed into her forehead, his thumb cocking it, "N-No, I'm turning 28 next month, I'm certainly not married with kids."

She then noticed him reaching into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a regular quarter. Her green eyes stared intently as he shook his head, "28? So young, let's see if you make it to then," He held up the quarter to the normal head's side, "You live," He then turned the quarter to where it looked like another head only scratched up, "You die."

Was he serious? What kind of maniac decided whether or not he killed someone based on a coin flip? The sense of instability scared her more then anything, sure she had stopped breathing as the coin flipped in the air. It was like time and space had slowed down, her whole world had stopped, watching the coin spin the air, landing down finally on his hand.

Heads.

The gun was removed from her forehead, the lady melting back into her seat, grasping her chest, "Luck is on your side I see."

Unable to form words, she just nodded her head, her hand nervously shaking. To leave such a serious decision like whether she died or not to a simple flip of a coin seemed mad. Insane. Her life had been held so loosely in the balance and not respected nor considered valuable. Her world had all been turned upside down and if she could she'd kiss the beloved ground.

Leeann closed her eyes, biting her lip to try and fight back tears. Remembering though she was in the car with a madman, her eyes fluttered open. She stared over at the former Harvey Dent who was putting his gun away. He then opened up the center consol where there was a bottle of Jack Daniels and glass cups. Two glasses were filled with the alcoholic beverage, handing the female the glass.

Hesitantly she took it, the ice cubes clanking against the glass because of her hand shaking. She tried to take a sip, but just couldn't as she watched her elder take a sip, struggling to keep the beverage from leaking out of where his teeth were exposed. After he finished his sip, he turned back to her, "It's a good thing luck was on your side, now I can use you to my full advantage."

"I-I," She raised her eyebrow, before folding her legs, "I dunno what you mean."

Two-face almost chuckled, taking another sip, "When I was running for attorney DA you were just another lawyer. I certainly knew who you were though. Rachel was your mentor wasn't she?"

Leeann frowned, how could she forget the night that changed Harvey's life forever? Not only was it the night he became disfigured, but the night that his fiancé was taken from him, the love of his life. There was probably a way to appeal to his human side, leaning foreword, "I know how hard it-"

"You don't know shit!" Two-Face screamed, lashing out to grasp her face with his hand, pulling her closer, "Answer the question."

"Y-Yes," She nodded quickly, "I was as you can say taken under her wing."

Practically throwing her back, he regained composure while replying in a raspy voice, "As attorney DA, you will not mention me at all, do not refer back to me on references, do not utter my name. No one is to know I am still alive."

The raven haired girl gulped, "If you don't mind me saying Mr….Two-Face, that'll be hard. Your…Harvey Dent's policies and what he stood for is what this city is desperately trying to grasp onto, it's hard to make any speeches without Dent's policies being brought up."

"Harvey Dent is dead," He growled lowly, turning to her, "I don't want anyone to know about me: Two-Face."

TC Stark: Well, just let me know if you're up for this story and give reviews to let me know if you'd like to read more. Much love, peace.


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Hey, I know I just came out with the first chapter, but I'ma try and get these chapters out quick cause I have a lot written. I just have to go through it and make it sound better since it was originally just written for me. I promise the chapters will be longer and it'll pick up, it's just a shaky start but I do have some serious ideas I need to get out. Please enjoy and thank you guys again!

Disclaimer: I only own Leeann Stevens.

Chapter Two:

It had been a week since she was dropped off at her apartment after her confrontation with Two-Face, practically jumping out of the cab. The week had been a rough one too. It seemed a little over dramatic, but she seemed to have suffered some little case of insomnia, not being able to get proper sleep. Her mind was spinning constantly, not allowing her to get any rest.

Her near death experience had really taken a toll on her. She hardly left her apartment, not being able to sleep or eat really didn't do her looks any good. Of course she talked about the war on crime and knew she would be dealing with a lot, but she never thought she would be the one with the gun pointed at her. The feel, the atmosphere, the out of body feeling still remained fresh in her head.

Leeann gave a sigh, looking over to her nice little coffee table with a bowl of assorted apples and pears in the center. Even a small red apple seemed to disgust her. Having absolutely no attitude, she tried to look on the positive side. Since she wasn't eating, she wouldn't have to work out. The political figure certainly had a nice lean body with a flat stomach and nice legs and arms, but she didn't get it naturally, she had to work out to gain her body.

As being in the position she was in, she knew she couldn't stay in for much longer. That evening she had to attend a fund raiser, the typical boring events that she had to go to. OF course everything was important in the development and her quest. She wanted to simply talk about what they were going to do to get Gotham back on its feet, not socialize.

It was a miracle that she was able to pull herself together. She had awoken from her shaken daze, straightening her hair, applying her black eyeliner, and throwing on a long sleeved black blouse, a pair of form fitting black slacks, and black pumps. Her cab was waiting for her downstairs, running to throw herself in and be taken to where she would be making a speech at the fund raiser.

"And so I say with much excitement that the city of Gotham will be turned into something it's never been. I can not return it to anything for if I did, I would be setting us back. It is a new future, a new world. We no longer have the days of simple criminals, but with new foes with new tricks. We must start changing our views and changing our mind sets to gain this city back. I promise that the efforts of the late Harvey Dent will be continued through me if you vote for me."

There had been a standing ovation after she had finished her speech, feeling a slight red color come to her cheeks. She had really been making progress, the crowd loved her and it seemed like the people of Gotham really seemed to start to trust her. And the great thing was that she really did mean all of it. Every word she said she meant, she was going to rid Gotham city of its crime.

Coming off the stage, she was greeted by plenty of people who wanted to shake her hand and thank her for doing such a great job. She was plenty grateful, walking over to get herself some wine. As boring as some of these events were, she did appreciate how people were becoming her fans. It meant she was on her way to becoming Attorney DA and turning this city around.

Along with a variety of wines, there was several tables full of food. All sorts of food, there was a cheese table, a salad table, and a hot food table. She decided that she needed to not seem like she was still shaken up and headed over to the cheese table, cheese wouldn't hurt.

As she was doing so, she could feel a hand on her shoulder, spinning around, "Bruce!"

"Sorry," He gave a dashing smile, holding his hands behind his back, "Didn't mean to scare you."

Leeann waved it off. Being in the position she was in, she had become quite familiar with Bruce Wayne. After all he was head of Wayne enterprisers and practically endorsed every political figure in the city whom he believed in. Not to mention he was a very handsome man who always had some form of model latched onto one or both of his arms at times.

"It's my fault, I've been so jumpy lately."

Bruce reached out, he wasn't a tall man and with her heels there were nearly the same height. Yet he pulled her chin up a little, leaning in to look into her eyes, "You look tired, have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Well, with elections and all-"

"You did a wonderful job," He smiled, "Really, I didn't think anyone could be the new hope, the new inspiration once Harvey left us. But, I'm really glad you've proven me wrong."

Leeann giggled like a little school girl, "You flatter. Where's your latest Russian model tonight?"

The billionaire just chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, "No models tonight, I'm solo. How about you?"

She shook her head while taking another sip, "No, no, I don't feel like dealing with asking someone random out here as a date and deal with them ask to come back to my place. No, I'm tired."

Bruce gave a little laugh, averting his eyes slightly down before shaking his head, "Well, I'm certainly not expecting anything, but a dance might not hurt, hm?"

A warm smile crossed the female's face, following the bachelor's lead onto the dance floor. She placed a hand on his shoulder with one hand, taking his hand with the other. As he began his steps and she followed, Leeann laughed, "I can see it now, billionaire playboy linking steps with female District Attorney runner."

"The media is something you'll have to deal with when you're in the lime light," Bruce advised, "We're pestered more then celebrities."

The night ended with the two kissing each other's cheeks good bye. They had really gotten to know each other, meeting occasionally at his place or hers or at gatherings like this. But, there was no way anything would happen between them, he was a playboy whom she knew was morning the death of Rachel just as much as Harvey was and she just wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment.

Leeann walked through the doors of her apartment, quickly tossing her heels off to stop them from throbbing. Even though she loved wearing heels, her feet needed a break at times and flats were never professional looking. It felt good to run her naked toes through her fuzzy soft carpet that covered all the floors except the bathroom and the kitchen in the whole apartment.

Next was her slacks to come off, throwing them in the laundry basket. She loved the way the moon reflected into her place through her huge window that practically took up most of one of the walls. She gave out a pleasant sigh, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. There was no way she was afraid of anyone seeing and since it had been years since she had brought a man home she was use to walking around her place free.

"You know, anyone could see you from that angle."

Ms. Stevens spun around, gasping to throw her blouse back on as there stood only Two-Face in the middle of her living room. He was alone, standing there in a very lovely suit, most likely one of the ones he bought while he was still in his very well paying job, even as lawyers they made very good amounts of money.

He just stood there, flipping a coin, and sticking his other hand in his pants pocket. His eyes were looking at her, not lustfully, and weren't roaming around her body in the least bit. The man's presence was total business.

Buttoning her blouse back up, her gaze averted away from his, trying to hide the red on her cheeks, "What are you doing here?"

She then gasped as she felt her chin being gripped and being pulled in his direction. It almost seemed unfair for him to force her to look at him, knowing he was deformed and fighting to make it not seem like she pitied him. Whimpering, his expression did not change as he spoke, "I watched your speech on the TV."

"I did what you told me." Leeann bit her lower lip.

"Yes, you did," Two-Face nodded, taking a gun out of his pocket, "Open your mouth."

By now the young woman had begun to cry, doing as she was told as she felt the cold metal being forced in her mouth. Her mind went numb and she was convinced her heart had permanently stopped beating. It was obvious that her luck wouldn't be as good as the first time, once again anxiously watching the coin flip up into the air and land down on his wrist.

Heads.

Leeann soon collapsed as soon as the pistol was removed from her mouth, her knees buckling under her. Through tears she blinked her brilliant green eyes open, looking up to see he had already walked over to the mini bar she had set up in her living room. He turned to her, holding up her bottle of Grey Goose, "Want?"

If there had ever been a better time for vodka it was now. She hesitantly got up, a glass of Grey Goose being shoved in her hands. Ordered to put on pants, she quickly obeyed, walking in with a pair of shorts while noticing he had already made himself at home on her couch. Once again he had trouble keeping the liquid in his mouth, growling to himself, though keeping composed.

"I have to admit, you were very professional tonight. It was impressive for someone as young as you."

It was terrible that in her own home she was nervous to sit down, just standing idly, making sure she was allowed to take a seat. Once seeing in his eyes it was alright, the political female sat in the farthest seat away from him, taking a gulp of the vodka. It burned down her throat, normally not drinking it straight, usually mixing it. Through her clouded judgment she had forgotten she quite did not like the taste of straight vodka.

"Have you been visited yet by Batman?"

Green eyes looking up, Leeann raised her eyebrow, "No, should I be expecting to?"

Two-Face seemed to chuckle, shaking his head and looking to the side, "As Attorney DA for Gotham City the most important person you associate yourself with isn't the commissioner, it isn't the police, it isn't the mayor, but it's Batman."

"D-Did you know him?" She asked meekly.

"You have an interview in a week correct?"

Leeann supposed her question to the man was considered stupid and pushed off not deserving an answer as she decided to go along with it, "Yes, it will be a question and answer night with my running opponent."

"Right, I hope you understand that you will again dismiss Harvey Dent and any questions to how you know of his death. I also wish to know what you plan on doing with the underground mafia."

"It's what I'm working towards, but you know most of the heads have so much money they can afford bail."

The former Harvey Dent turned to his junior, the disfigured side of his face staring her down, "If you don't do anything about it, then they will be at my mercy."

TC Stark: I hope I have sparked some interest in you Two-Face fans and even those who aren't too keen with him will read as well since I will add in other aspects and well loved characters. Keep reviewing and I will not let you down.


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Thank you for the great reviews I have received. You people are brilliant and my inspiration.

Disclaimer: I only own Leeann Stevens.

Chapter Three:

Leeann's mind was spinning. She was supposed to be getting crime off the streets the right way. Now she was being threatened that if she didn't take charge she would willingly know that they'd be dealt with in a dirty way. Out of her own selfishness and fear it seemed she was just letting it happen, not wanting to inform everyone that he was alive for she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger then.

The man who was once Harvey Dent was now Two-Face. The bright and shinnying light of Gotham city had turned into what he worked so hard to get off the streets. His aura and presence was so dark and dangerous and unexpected. It was hard to believe that the same person that held a gun to her head was the same man that Rachel had talked so highly and so lovingly about.

A few days had passed since then and not much had happened. Her cousin still lived in Gotham so the raven haired girl had visited her and she of course had grocery shopping to do. Though it was a large city and didn't always have that homey feeling small towns did, a lot of people knew each other at the food store and even before she became a political figure she couldn't go there without running into someone she knew.

Her mind was in a tangled web, contemplating what to say in her opening speech she'd present at the question off in a few days. In it she knew she'd have to come up with new ways of presenting the same issues Gotham had been dealing with and pushing towards for years. It was really a debate. Of course it wouldn't be against anyone, just the public asking her questions. So really it'd be a debate with the public's skepticism.

And the public was certainly skeptical. As popular as she was, there was a large chunk including her supporters who had their doubts about her. Being as young as she was, their concerns were understandable. Gotham really had no standards when it came to the subject of age, they were really happy anyone would be up for dealing with this tragedy. Truthfully though, she was a little skeptical of herself.

Before she could even think about the question off to be held in a few days time, she had an appointment at the Wayne manor. Any big time political activist knew that if they wanted to get anywhere in Gotham they needed endorsement from the richest and really most powerful man in the city.

It was one of the only times she had a driver take her to the manor since it was so far off from society and no train or bus passed by. From the back of the limo, she reached in her purse to take out her mirror. She had made sure to straighten her black hair, spending extra time to see that her bangs were done well and put to the side. She outlined her green eyes with black eye liner, her lashes up high with mascara, and glossing her lips with a clear lip gloss.

Though Bruce and her were well acquainted, she still felt nervous about asking him for endorsement, stepping out of the limo. God, the place was huge. In a way she felt like another woman dressing up to go see the well known bachelor. It was really just to get his attention, wearing a fancy pair of jeans, high heels, and a nice black button down 3 quarter sleeved blouse with the first two buttons undone.

After knocking on the large door, she was greeted by an older man who had an amused smile on his face, "Right on time, Miss Stephens."

"I hate to be late," She smiled, "You must be Alfred."

"The one and only. Master Wayne is waiting for you in his study."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the political figure followed the butler through the seemingly endless halls. She had never been to his place and now seeing it she felt as if it would be a maze she'd never find her way out of. If she had been just another citizen not looking to be the new Attorney DA, she would certainly try and be a house maid or something just to simply live in this magnificent place.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Alfred gave a small knock before opening the doors, giving the girl a slight bow before walking away. Of course Leeann nodded back, stepping in while giving out a huge breath, "My God, Bruce, this place."

"You like?" Bruce turned around, walking over to greet the girl with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm speechless, truly."

The billionaire gave an almost sheepish shrug, changing the subject, "Seems like you got all dressed up just for me? I do appreciate it." He grinned, leading her to the center of the room, which had a nice little rug, a coffee table, and two large arm chairs.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her cheer, Leeann sat down and tried to hide her small blush, "I'd love to sit here and have idle conversations, but there is a reason why I am here."

Bruce sat back in his chair, seeming serious though giving a small smirk, "You're looking for an endorsement, aren't you?"

"Not even that much," Leeann leaned forward, placing her right hand on the arm of the chair, "You know how good it will look if they see that _the_ Bruce Wayne gave me, Leeann Stevens an endorsement."

The door opened as Alfred stepped in, placing a tray in front of them of an assortment of things. There was coffee, tea, toast, eggs, muffins, and fruit. It all looked so good as both reached for the food, both going for the coffee, the female taking it black with sugar. Leeann took some toast with jelly as she looked into her elder's eyes, hoping she'd get the answer she wanted.

Anticipation flowed in the room as he reached for the eggs to put them in between two slices of toast. After chewing a bite and swallowing, he very nonchalantly stated, "I'm almost offended, Lee, that you would come and ask me this favor."

Giving a small gasp, her green eyes darted over to Bruce, biting her lip. Had she gone too far? It seemed desperate and almost like a last ditch effort, but she thought that he would at least hear her out. Elections were coming in so close and on top of her policies, it would really help her chances for people to see Bruce backed her up. All she wanted to do was get in and start getting to work.

"Bruce, I am so sorry, I know this seems totally-"

"You should know that I am already a huge fan of yours and would certainly give you an endorsement."

Leeann blinked, a wide smile growing on her face, "Oh my God, Bruce, thank you just-I can't-God thank you so much. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just do your job," Bruce smiled, "And please don't come out with any of those cheesy campaign commercials."

Leeann winded up laughing and promising him she wouldn't. The two continued the breakfast then on, afterwards going out to his back garden where slightly more mature drinks were served. Bruce took a sip, looking over at the girl, "So, what are in the next few weeks plans?"

"Not much. I have that question off in a few days and next week I'm making my visit to Arkham. There's nothing really after that, I'll just have to wait it out and see if I won or not."

"Arkham?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at her, "What business will you be doing there?"

Scratching the back of her neck, she laughed nervously, "I figured it's only a matter of time before I run in to Batman so I'd like to see the people he helped put away. Besides, with the recent events I'd like to talk to the Joker."

The head of Wayne Enterprisers frowned, she didn't know that he was Batman and how familiar he was with the Joker, trying to play it off as much as he could, "I heard he's quite dangerous, are you sure you're ok with that?"

"Bruce, with these new almost comic book criminals emerging I have to get my feet wet and it will be in a contained area. There will be plenty of security and from what I understand the Joker is being kept for now in a straight jacket. I might also visit Dr. Crane, I might as well since I'll be there."

"I certainly hope you know what you're doing."

Leeann smiled, touching the male's chest, shaking her head, "I'll be fine."

Running his hand through his hair, Wayne sighed. He didn't trust the security at Arkham. Before the series of events that led to a hospital being blown up and the destruction of Harvey Dent, he had briefly ran into the twisted doctor AKA the Scarecrow. His intelligence level was very high and if he had broke out of the asylum then someone as cunning and twisted as the Joker wouldn't have much of a problem breaking out.

Leeann had insisted that she call a cab to pick her up and drive her home. The two kissed goodbye, hopefully he'd be there at the question off, if not then he'd watch the event live on TV. Soon after she regretted it though, the cab driver was apparently new to Gotham city and didn't know his way too well around some of the streets. She tried as hard as she could to help him with directions, but there was only so much she could do.

Eventually she had the cab driver drop her off a block away from her apartment, throwing him cab money plus tip. Living here so long she was use to walking through the streets of Gotham as scary as it was. IT wasn't that bad, making sure her gaze stayed straight and didn't avert to accidently look into the eyes of some delinquent passerby, something as simple as looking at them could spark.

As her heels clicked along the sidewalk, she let out a yelp as her ankle twisted and she nearly lost her balance. Thankfully a neighborhood kid had caught her and saved her from making contact with the concrete. Leeann gave a smile, thanking the kid before he waved it off and walked away. Her gaze then averted to the ground, trying to see what she had nearly tripped over. A frown formed on her face as she reached down to pick up what looked like a campaign button/pin.

I Believe in Harvey Dent.


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: I have nothing else to say, you guys are awesome, please continue to read and review, you people push me to reach my full reading potentional. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Leeann, not Batman, the story, the comics, the city, everything! Lol

Chapter Four:

"Commissioner Gordon, so very nice to meet you."

Leeann Stevens entered the Gotham City's precinct, walking into the commissioner's office. Gordon had stood to greet his visitor with a hand shake, offering a seat for the female, which she declined stating she'd rather stand. He just gave a smiled and leaned against his desk, "What do I owe the visit for?"

"Well, I figured it'd be nice to get acquainted with the commissioner since when I win I'm sure we'll be doing a lot of business with each other?"

"When you win?" The man gave a chuckled, folding his arms, "Confident, miss?"

Shaking her head, she gave a laugh in reply, "Hardly, it's really a front, I'm nervous as hell."

Gordon's door opened as one of the police handed him a cup of coffee, the cop tipping his head before walking out. After taking a sip, he added, "Is there anything I should know before hand?"

"I'll try not to get in your way, commissioner, I trust that you and your force will do their jobs on the streets. What I'm trying to do is really go after the big fish, I'm sure we'll only be in contact when things really get serious."

Smiling, he nodded, "Well, no offense, but I hope then it never comes to that."

Leeann gave a smirk, knowing that it wasn't meant to be rude, she had nothing against the man but she knew the second they had to be in the same room again it would be because of something serious. Another cop walked in and handed her a cup, taking a sip before adding, "I do ask though if you have the slightest feeling that one of your small arrests can be linked to something big, I want to be contacted immediately."

"Of course," Gordon nodded before giving a small sigh, "I learned that keeping in contact with the Attorney DA is key from when Dent was in."

The room turned silent for a moment or two before the commissioner tucked his hands in his pockets, "Well, I know you have the question off tonight, I suppose you'll go home and prepare for that?"

She shrugged, "Not really, I have my speech written and I believe I'm well prepared for any question they ask, they're all relatively the same. No, now I'm heading off to the gym and relax my mind for a little bit."

The glasses wearing man nodded, saying his goodbyes while watching the girl leave. He was really concerned with what would become of Gotham city now. The other candidates for the position were idiots and even with the skepticism for the girl, it was obvious she would win. And really he had no problem with her, he was weary about anything at the moment.

They had had a funeral for Harvey Dent for it was important that the public think he was dead and to preserve his image. When they had went back to collect his body, it was no where to be found. That fall should have killed him, but now there was a possibility he was still alive. The funeral wasn't too absurd though, Harvey Dent was dead, this man who referred himself as Two-Face was another person entirely. He shuddered just remembering how loosely he held his family's lives in his hands.

Leeann had spent a little over an hour at the gym that afternoon. If she had the time she liked to stay a little longer for cardio, fat burn, and weight training. If she was pressed she at least wanted to get her cardio over with. Today with needing to go home, shower, make herself presentable, and make it on time for a question off she only had time for the cardio.

Working up quite a sweat, she couldn't wait to get home and through off her sports bra and shorts. She knew she had a good amount of time left, but still didn't take too long in her shower. Naturally her hair was a bit thick and somewhat wavy and never being much of a fan of it, she blew it out and straightened nearly everyday. She wished she had naturally straight hair, but no one really had what they wanted.

After the shower, Leeann decided to walk around her apartment in her towel. Her hair was dripping wet, creating little wet spots in her carpet. Unfortunately she had taken a longer shower then she expected. A high top wet to dry flat iron was just the thing to use, making sure her hair was straight and professional looking. Her make up also had to have the essence of looking good yet not looking like a two cent whore.

She then threw on a black women suit and some tall heels before walking out the door. It seemed a bit bad, but she really didn't mind hailing a cab to the event. Besides, she got there on time, shook hands with a few people, and made an opening speech. When all that was said and done with, she took a seat behind a long desk in front of a crowd of commoners and newsmen with cameras.

For a while every question seemed to just about sound the same and be the same questions she'd been ask at every event. It was a little boring, she had put so much effort into thinking how she'd react to certain questions and how she'd answer them that she was a bit disappointed. The people of this city had to have more creativity and an open mind then this.

"I trust that within the first few days of my time in office things will turn around," She had just been asked the time period of what she thought it'd take for Gotham city to get back on it's city, "I mean, I feel like I've already made plenty of progress. But, if you look, for as long as anyone has known, Gotham has always been corrupt. So, no we will not be getting it back to how it was, but a new way."

Cameras were snapped and people rushed to raise their hands, Leeann pointing out in a random direction. A very attractive Indian woman stood up, her smiling, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Miss Stevens, lots of people come here claiming that they've had enough and want to change Gotham. But, as a local, it's hard to believe that they're telling the truth. How do we know that you are genuinely concerned?"

Leeann smiled warmly and leaned foreword, "I was born in Gotham City General Hospital and lived in the same apartment in Gotham Village, I mean it's no Gotham Heights, but it was my home and I was proud of it. I went to the county high school. The only time I lived away from Gotham was during my college years when I moved to New York City and it just heightened my want to come back to Gotham for I really knew it."

The woman seemed pleased with her answer, another citizen standing up and asking, "Excuse me, Miss Stevens, but what exactly made you want to become Attorney DA anyway?"

"As I said, I grew up in Gotham. I know what it's like. You can say something happened on the streets of Gotham in my early teens that really turned my life around. At first it made me sort of bitter and want to get away from Gotham, but soon it made me realize that it was just a sign of what I had to do."

"And what was that event?" The same man asked.

Leeann gave a weak smile, "That's something I must keep to myself."

The question was soon dismissed as the night went on. Plenty other questions were asked and she felt like she did pretty good. Under the pressure of random questions and live TV, she responded every question intellectually and confidently. There was really no personal questions after that, but she felt like everything had gone well.

After this all that was on her plans before they'd find out who was voted for the position was to visit Arkham. It was important to her that she at least go and visit the criminals locked up. Just to look at them and talk with them for a moment or two. Hopefully she gain more and be able to handle the situation better. This was the new breed of criminals and it would be better to get her feet wet in a secure area then out in the jungle.

Stepping out from behind the table, going over to shake a few people's hands. She wasn't able to for very long, a hand being placed on her back as she turned around with a smile, "Bruce, you made it."

"Of course," He smiled while kissing her cheek, "You did great."

"Thanks, it was a bit nerve wracking."

The billionaire smiled as a very beautiful almost super model red head came up besides him, "Oh, Lee, I'd like you to meet Aniya."

"Oh yes, you replaced Natascha in the Russian ballet."

The woman smiled, "Yes, she was brilliant, but she moved to England soon with her very quickly earned fiancé."

Leeann raised an eyebrow and gave a laugh while turning to Bruce, "Well, that was quick, seems you have a bit of a thing for ballets?"

"Actually, I hate them, I just like the pretty women in them." He smiled over at the Russian woman.

The political figure rolled her eyes, giving him a pat on the arm before walking the other well. It was late and she felt the want to head home. Luckily there were plenty of cabs parked outside the event, simply running to one of them as it sped off. When it dropped her off at her apartment, she growled at the sign on the door explaining that it was broken and for all attendants to use the back entrance.

It was dark out and her head was in her pocket book, searching for her keys as she went on back, "Impressive speech tonight."

The clattering of keys falling to the ground ran through her ears as she looked up, noticing in the shadows Two-Face stood, his burnt half being covered. Her breath was caught in the back of her throat, body freezing as she noticed the little red light of a cigarette in the shadows, "Har-Two-Face, wh-what are you doing here?"

The former Harvey Dent came out of the shadow, blowing smoke out of the whole in his cheek, "Are you familiar with the bar 'My Alibi'?"

"Yes, I've never been there, but I've heard of it."

"I was watching your interview on the TV and thought I'd congratulate you in person."

Leeann raised an eyebrow, slowly clenching up her seemingly stiff fingers, crouching down hesitantly for the keys on the ground. As she stood up she looked into his eyes, trying to hide her nervousness, "Thank you, Mr. Two-Face."

"I didn't the questions you did," He stubbed out his cigarette, moving closer, "I'm surprised no one talked about Batman or the Joker or how this city is getting worse. It's almost amusing how stupid people are."

"I guess people are trying to forget the tragedies that just happened, trying to make things not look so meek."

"You need to stop putting on a mask and deal with what's at hands. This city may have the Joker locked up in Arkham, but it's about to be craved out on the inside."

Frowning slightly, she asked, "What are you planning?"

Two-Face took a look over at the female standing in front of him. Harvey Dent was a very good looking man, it wasn't common for someone so handsome to be elected in and be a political figure. Most were old and quite wrinkled. Still he couldn't believe that someone like her actually had a great chance of being the new Attorney DA, the one to replace Dent.

Tucking his hands in his pockets, he came into the moon light, intimidating the female to back up against the wall, "I really wonder what it was that flipped your world upside down."

"Well, you take my word," She gave a nervous smile, "It was very traumatizing."

Two-Face just stared at Leeann, staring in her eyes. He didn't say anything, didn't make any movements. She just waited on his next move, nervous, why wasn't he saying anything? Moving? Gestures? There was no emotion in his eyes, no emotion on his face. The cold breeze ran past her body, sending a shutter down her spine, smelling the air, feeling the cold wall against her back.

Gulping, she looked up at him, "I can't tell you."

Pulling his hand slowly from his pocket, she could only surmise that it was a gun. She tensed up her body, feeling she going to collapse when he pulled out a quarter. Raising the quarter to her eyes, "Heads, you keep your secret, tails and you tell me."

There was nothing else she could do but to agree to this madness as she watched the coin flip up. Though it wasn't her life being held in the balance and the flip of the coin, it was still a nerve wrecking moment. The secret she held and had never told a soul felt like it was her life. She was a different person before all of it and in a way it was like a new person was born that night.

Tails.

Leeann felt the tears welding in her eyes, closing them and taking in a breath. Her heart had stopped as she heard his raspy voice in her ears, "So, what's you tale?"

"Harvey, please, I can't."

"Harvey's dead!" Two-Face yelled, gripping her chin to pull her closer, "Tell me how did Lena Stephano die?"

The fact that her old name was used hurt even most, she hadn't been called Lena in years and on top of changing it for political reasons, she was the former person of Leeann. Taking in a deep breath, her body was shaking now, "I…..I was 15."

"I didn't ask that, answer me."

"I was raped!"

TC Stark: I hope you enjoyed my curve ball thrown in, please stay tuned, it might be two days before I can add, but I have at least a half of chapter done already, I am certainly committed to impressing you guys. Oh and suggestions and wants are excepted anytime, constructive criticism is welcomed and taken into consideration, flames fall on deaf ears. Much love.


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark" Thank you once again to my faithful viewers, I hope you are enjoying this and that I haven't let you down. Hopefully this chapter will be very enjoyed. I've posted a chapter a night for the past five days so please don't worry if I don't add tomorrow night, I will always make it worth the wait. Again, suggestions are welcomed, and I'm glad to see there are other Two-Face fans out there. The story will start playing him as more of an important role, so look forward to it.

Disclaimer: I only own Leeann P

Chapter Five:

The disfigured man raised his only eyebrow left, for the first time since his turning day actually being taken back. The world was ugly and almost predictable, but he had to admit that he did not see this coming. He couldn't think of exactly what he was waiting to hear when asking her to reveal her secret, but the thought of the young girl being raped wasn't thought of.

Two-Face had no choice, but to pull back from his position. The way she forced the truth out of her mouth he could see hurt her. Still being scared and intimidated from being in the presence of him, he could still see the tears forming in her eyes. The memory floating through her mind, flowing through her body as she struggled not to fall to her knees in a wave of depression.

For some reason, it could never be as simple as stating that she was raped. No one said a word or asked a question, but there was still an underlining want to know more. Leeann looked down, speaking as if she hadn't spoken about it for years, "I was 15….walking home from school. I usually just looked straight and paid no attention to anyone around me. I made the mistake of looking at one of them. In broad day light I was shoved into an alley way and raped of my virginity."

Again he said nothing as the green eyed girl looked up, "What really struck me was that I reported it to the Gotham police…and they did nothing."

"The story is tragic," Two-Face stated, "Doesn't it prove to you that the police system is just as corrupt as it has always been and logic isn't the way to handle it?"

"I'm not going to start going around killing people and I'm not going to become some sort of female version of Batman," Leeann answered, "I'm dealing with this the way it's suppose to be done in reality."

A snarl formed on his half and half face, reaching out to tangle his fingers in her hair, yanking her head closer and keeping his grip type. As she gasped he pulled his closer, his voice low and husky, "You're 27 and a girl, what happens when this ignorant public dismisses you for that and some other idiot gets the job? Then everything happened to you will be in vein."

"Killing him won't bring my innocence back," Leeann then bit her lip, trying to find the humanity in his eyes as she spoke as kindly and understanding as she could, "And it won't bring Rachel back."

Why she had even imagined mentioning the deceased love of Harvey Dent's life she didn't know. But, she certainly knew why she had been slapped twice in the face before being thrown to the ground. There had been a ring on his finger, she had felt it when it hit her skin, feeling some blood right on her cheek bone. Though, as much as it stung, she was happy that's all he did to her before sneering and walking away.

It wasn't very professional showing up at Arkham Asylum the next day with stitches in her cheek. That morning she had went over to the doctor's apparently the gash had been a little bigger then she thought, about the size of a nickel. It didn't look all bad, she still had the rest of her face, just two stitches to help the wound heal faster. When asked what happened she just lied and told the doctor she was very clumsy and bumped into a door.

On the cab ride to the asylum she had read up plenty on the old policies of Harvey Dent. That night the winner of who was the new Attorney DA would be announced and with the possibility of it being her coming closer and closer she felt like she needed to be more knowledgeable. Besides, it was calming her nerves down between what happened the previous night and having to confront Gotham's most dangerous criminals.

Regular criminals who knew the difference between right and wrong and chose what to do were sent to prison. Those who didn't know and just had this all in their nature were sent to Arkham. She was sure that if anyone actually knew Harvey Dent was alive and was now Two-Face and that he was captured that he certainly would be sent into Arkham facility.

Leeann sighed while running her fingers through her hair, stepping out of the car in front of Arkham Asylum. It had an eerie and disturbing feel to it. It looked like if it were some cheesy cartoon it would be on top of a tall mountain in the dark with clouds above it shooting down lightening and rain while the rest of the city was beautiful, perfect, and sunny.

She walked through the huge gates and walked in where she quickly shook hands with one of the workers at Arkham. Quickly being explained to her how things were ran and that each criminal was in a secure environment and under the supervision of security, she was led through the halls. It seemed to be a little like a jail, long gone from the bar days having moved to the glass with air holes in it days. The only difference was their ability to wear their own cloths and she supposed the medication and therapy they went though.

The Attorney DA hopeful was led into a room different from the others, it was a steel door with a tiny window. There was a table in the tiny room with a Dr. Jonathan Crane seated on one side. She turned to the security escorts, smiling, "I'll be fine, I'd prefer this my way."

Though they looked skeptically at each other, the two buffed men nodded, walking out before closing the doors, standing and waiting for the first sign of trouble. Leeann then looked back, going over to take the empty seat across from the deranged doctor. Jonathan 'Scarecrow' Crane sat across him, his head cocked in a downwards angle. She suppose it was sort of creepy, the way he just sat there.

"Dr. Crane?"

Slowly a smile formed on his face and he shifted his gaze up on her, moving his head up, "Miss Leeann Stevens, pleasure."

"Don't you feel it's a bit ironic and almost funny that you were the head of this asylum and now you're a patient here?"

The master of fear sat up, a smirk playing on his face as he leaned foreword, "To the contrary, I believe it gives me the upper hand, to be surrounded by these people."

Leeann raised an eyebrow, "Don't you feel they'd turn on you for experimenting with them?"

Jonathan smirked more, "Do you really think any of them will mess with someone with that kind of power?"

"I suppose you have a point there," The girl repositioned herself on the chair, crossing her legs, "You're squinting."

"These mindless drones fail to realize need for glasses."

Reaching into her pocket book, she pulled out a small little black case, and handing it over, "I took the liberty of going through your desk at the university."

Crane looked at the girl for a second before reaching over to open the case and placing his glasses on. He moved a thank you before stating, "I don't think you're ready for this city, Miss Stevens. I may be civil with you now, but out on the streets, it's a whole new ball game."

She gave a small laugh and shook her head, "Believe me, when I say, Dr. Crane, I would not be taking this job if I was scared."

The doctor gave a laugh, shaking his head and looking at her, "Listen, Leeann, you may have been one of those girls during school that laughed at boys like me because I'm a 'nerd', but if I ever got a hold on you, you would be reconsidering your opinions."

Leeann frowned before pushing her chair out, going to stand up while sticking her hand out to shake his, "For someone so intelligent, I really wish you'd use it to better this city, not for your own selfishness."

The doctor gave a smirk as the doors were opened and hunky men came in to carry Jonathan Crane away to his padded cell. Leeann frowned, she wished she could do something about this place, with throwing the really bad criminals in padded cells, she imagined that men like Jonathan Crane with wasting talents would slowly become worse and not better.

She was then escorted out and led down the halls. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, the further she went in, the worse the cases of people's illnesses got. She suspected that she placed simple personality disorder cases with sociopaths. And the fact they put people like the Joker and the Scarecrow in made her believe that this wasn't a well functioning place.

Things really unsettled in her as she stepped into an elevator and went down one floor. Leeann took a deep breath as she walked out, the security guards looking at her, as if asking if she was sure she wanted to do this on her own. As nervous as she was, she would stay true to herself, nodding to them as they opened the door so that she could walk in a padded cell.

The Joker looked up at her approaching figure, a smile forming on his face. Instead of a straight jacket, they had prepared him by putting him in handcuffs. He was allowed to keep his war paint on and his signature cloths. The Joker tilted his head at her, Leeann supposed she looked a little more angry then nervous. While the Scarecrow had been a threat, nothing he did compared to what this green haired man did.

"Why so serious, Miss Stevens?"

Leeann frowned, "You tried to blow up half the city."

Putting his hands up defensively, he then stood up while sticking his hand out, his wrists still cuffed, "I feel we've started out on all the wrong level, I'm the Joker."

"Leeann Stevens." She replied back, hesitantly taking his hand and shaking it.

A smile formed on his scarred face, licking his lips slowly before looking her up and down. What she thought was a sexual gesture, was only him simply feeling her out, "You're scared of me, aren't you?"

"No."

"No, no, I see you are," The Joker pointed out, nodding to himself, beginning to circle her, "But, as you can see," He paused, holding up his cuffed hands, "See, I'm in handcuffs. Normally I'm in a straight jacket, but I just wanted to look presentable for you. Anyway, there's also two very strapping young men waiting to leap at any sudden move."

The Joker then walked up closer to her, her eyes letting the men outside know it was alright, feeling his air, sensing his dominance over her, "It gives you confidence, doesn't it?"

Biting her lower lip, she whispered, "I suppose."

"Ah, good girl," He smirked, "I know your kind, Leeann, if we weren't here, it'd be a very different story."

"Well, then it's good thing we are here where you can't play any of your games."

Like a little boy getting candy he gave a giggle, biting his lower lip before shaking his head and waving his hands. When he was done with his little fit, he then looked back at her and tilted his head, "What are you afraid of, Miss Stevens? Murder? Theft? Mugging? Beating? Rape?" His smile grew to show his yellow teeth as the pang on her face, "It seems I've struck a chord. God, rape? How was that for you?"

Green eyes darted over to him, narrowing them, "How do you think."

"Now, now, I was only expressing my deepest sorrow. I would never rape anyone."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

The Joker placed his hand over his chest, shocked, "Leeann, now what kind of guy do you take me for? A low level street thug? Oh, no, no, no, that is not my game. Now, you are very attractive, but you see, rape is a goal. It is something you set out to achieve and then accomplish it. I, have no goal. I'm just here for the ride."

She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Listen, I will not take your mind games, Joker."

The Joker shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Leeann, if you can't handle me, how are you ever able to deal with your job?"

"Within my first month in the office I will already have made progress using Harvey Dent's policies."

"How is dear Mr. Two-Face?"

Before Leeann had time to ponder what the statement meant to question him on it, he had lashed out for her, getting his hands successfully around her neck, and letting out a very loud laugh. It didn't last long as the guards came in to tackle him down and inject him with what she guessed was tranquilizer. Catching her breath, she was breathing quickly as she touched her neck and gulped.

That night she found herself sitting at home, walking around in her shorts and tank top, trying to forget the events of the past two days. Her experience with both criminals seemed like an attack on her, trying to break her down mentally. God, the whole idea of visiting them was just a bad idea. With the mental attacks from Crane and the mind games from the Joker, it was a rough day.

Leeann ran her fingers through her hair, sitting down and turning on the TV. The votes were in and she was biting her nails nervously while watching. Cameras were flashing and news reporters were all around as the major took his position on the platform, "I know that this day has been long awaited and that every candidate has really been putting all their efforts into this election. I know any one of them would be a good new Attorney DA, but we have a winner. Gotham City's new Attorney DA is…..

Leeann Stevens."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: Hey, guys, sorry I didn't add last night, I was really tired and I didn't want to come out with a crappy chapter. Thank you again all my loyal fans, I hope I'm not disappointing you and that you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I only Leeann Stevens and the McEvans.

Chapter Six:

'_And the new Attorney DA is…Leeann Stevens.'_

For the next week a huge smile was plastered on Leeann's face. God, she just couldn't believe it. Already life for her had changed dramatically. She couldn't count the number of times her picture had been taken or she was asked what it was like to be elected. During that week she had shook more hands then ever and had even began setting up her office.

Still, though, she didn't mind. This meant that she was getting what she wanted, that she could start doing things her way. All the people who had doubted her were proven wrong and she had to admit it felt very good. In that week she had gone to press conferences, visited the police department, and attended a benefit congratulating her on her success and wishing her luck.

Feeling as if she were floating on air, the young adult continued to dance in her kitchen while scrambling up eggs. Her tiny TV in her kitchen surprisingly had music on it, cranking up the volume to compete with the sizzling of the eggs. Not to brag, but Leeann, growing up with an Italian background, felt like she was a good cook and was even better at multitasking in the kitchen between eggs, bacon, toast, ham, and pancakes.

As she let the music take over her body, her eyes looked behind her shoulders as she noticed there was a brown envelope near her door. While dancing to music and fixing breakfast, someone must have pushed it under her door. It wasn't uncommon for the mail man or someone to just push her mail in so she felt no concern, just the want to get it off the floor as she shut off the flame.

Leeann picked up the envelope. It was brown and simply had her named on the front of it. No return address and no mailing address. Just a wrinkled up brown paper envelope. In a way she was afraid to open it, it could have been Anthrax or the Scarecrow sending his toxins to her via mail. Though, not to be pessimistic, she opened up the envelope, and took out the letter.

"Congratulations on being elected, don't get too comfortable, signed McEvans," Commissioner Gordon sighed, "It sounds like a death threat to me."

Immediately after reading the letter she hailed a cab to Gordon's house, feeling it had to be dealt with. She reached up to rub the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "McEvans? John McEvans? The Head of the Irish mob?"

Gordon threw the paper and envelope on the table, taking his glasses off, and rubbing his own nose stressfully, "John's been dead for quite some time now."

"Yes, but he does have a son," Leeann sighed, folding her arms, "I want them found and tried in court, why does it seem no one knows anything about the Irish mob?"

It was very understandable her frustrations and he doubted the political woman would appreciate his answer, "With them not involved in the latest mob fiasco recently we haven't deemed them much of a threat, why else wouldn't they involve themselves in the biggest event for their kind?"

Frowning, the female exasperated, "Because they're smart. They don't involve themselves with the Joker so that when all is done no one is going after them and they're free to run the streets. Most of Maroni's men are in jail, all the other underground gangs are weak because of the recent events. James, the Irish mob is pretty free to do whatever they want now."

Gordon sighed, "Well, maybe we can work on getting you some guards at your place."

"No, I don't want that," Leeann shook her head, "I want to work finding these guys, trying them, and sending them to jail."

"It'll be hard, the Irish mob hasn't been seen in a long time, not even at the Cauldron, which they even use to run. Now it's just an Irish pub basically for low level thugs."

"They will be found."

The two turned around to come face to face with the Dark Knight. Gordon, who seemed use to this by now, just simply nodded over as Leeann almost seemed to be in awe. Everyone had spoken to her that as the new Attorney DA she would probably get a visit by him, especially wanting to be involved as much as possible with the police as she could. But, she never thought it'd actually happen.

Leeann adjusted herself in her position against the wall, folding her arms, "Well, how do you expect to do that? It's like they're hidden in the shadows or something."

His gaze turned over to her, his raspy voice stating, "That won't be a problem for me."

"I know how you handle things, Batman, but I want them at least in one piece so I can get them off the streets and not have the issue of brutal force being thrown in my face at court."

Gordon turned to her, stating, "The new supreme judge really has no tolerance for that."

"I know, that's why I really have to play by the rules with him," She nodded in agreement, looking over, "So, make sure you-"

Her green eyes blinked for as quickly as he had appeared, he had also disappeared. Confused, she turned to the grey haired man who shrugged his shoulders with a sigh, "He does that a lot."

It had been a really rough day for the newly appointed Attorney DA. She tried to take her mind off of everything, going to her office to try and sort things out. But, she wasn't a simple attorney anymore with small time cases, she would have to handle these big time cases, which is what she always wanted to do. But, with death threats on her life she'd have to take a little more precaution.

Not much of a drinker, she found herself in need for a 15 dollar cocktail. Normally when she felt like getting a professional drink she headed over to Finnigan's where a lot of uniformed cops hung out. But, over the years she found many of them to be corrupt and no longer felt like she could hang around them. Most bars were in bad areas, trying to stay more in the city center to be safe.

As her black sneakers hit the ground, being dressed out of her business cloths and into jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, she looked around. She had run pass a bar called the Alibi and for some reason it sounded strangely familiar. Dismissing any concerns she had, the lean figured woman made her way into the bar, walking through the almost western looking saloon doors.

The atmosphere honestly wasn't that bad. There weren't many people there, the bartender, a man at the bar, and two men sitting at a booth watching sports. The lights were dimmed and there were shadows in many corners of the room. Even though there was a sign stating no smoking, it clearly didn't stop the few people in there from lighting up.

Leeann positioned herself on the barstool, turning to the bartender, "A Bloody Mary, please."

The bartender nodded while getting to work on her drink, allowing her to look around the place once more. Football, not her favorite sport. She was mostly a baseball girl though it had been years since she even turned on the TV to watch a game. Her drink was then placed down in front of her, Leeann going for her wallet, "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't let her pay, it's on me."

Her green eyes gazed over to the man who had been sitting at the bar. For the first time since she got there he moved from his position, going over to place down 15 dollars, smiling at her. She gave a weak smile back, it wasn't to say that he was grotesque looking, but at the same time he wasn't attractive. Still, it would be rude of her to just ignore him so she smiled back.

"Thank you, it was really unnecessary."

He shrugged while sitting next to her, picking up his own beer to his lips. Now that he was closer she could really smell the alcohol on him, he had to have been here for a while. After gulping down the rest of his beer and ordering another, he turned to her, "It's what you deserve for winning, don't ya think?"

A small smile formed on her face, nice to see she ran into a fan, "Well, thank you, I promise I'll do everything I can to not disappoint." She took a sip of her favorite drink and looked around to notice the bartender was no where to be found and neither were the other two men.

"You won't be around long enough to disappoint."

Her eyebrow raised, gasping as her drink shattered against the ground, practically falling back off her seat as a gun was held to her head. A smirk formed on his face, cocking the gun, "McEvans wants to send you a message, no one disrespects the mobs of Gotham, we own this city. You look and see what happened to the last guy who tried to do that."

Gulping, she waited for the shoot to be delivered to her forehead, hearing a gun shot. Though, it didn't hit her. She opened her eyes to see one of McEvans' henchmen hunched over, holding his bleeding calf. Apparently someone had shot him there, the man in too much pain as his gun fell from his hand, falling to his knees as it was obvious he had never been shot before, which she thought anyone working for the mob had been shot at least once.

Out of the shadows approached his shooter, reaching down to grip his head back by his blonde hair. Pulling his head back, the man snarled, "And what did happen to the last guy who tried to get you scum off the streets?"

"H-Harvey Dent?" The man whimpered, shock in his eyes.

Jerking his head back more, the burnt victim shook his head, "It's Two-Face now."

Biting his lower lip, the man begged, "Please, spare me, I only worked for him to be protected."

"Don't worry," Two-Face released his hair, digging through his pocket to pull out something, "I need you to send a message."

"Anything."

His gun stayed steady against the man's temple, taking out his quarter, "That is if luck is on your side," He positioned the quarter on his thumb, stating, "Heads, you live, tails, you die."

The man was now crying as the quarter was flipped up in the air. Both Leeann and the victim watched intently to see what his fate would be. The quarter landed as she quickly turned away, hearing the gun shot. Tails. The dead body then fell lifelessly to the floor, a pool of blood forming around the broken skull. She could not bear to look at the blood or the remains of the victim's brain on the floor.

This didn't affect Two-Face who simply stepped over to body to sit down on the barstool, the bartender finally coming back, "What happened now?"

"Vodka on the rocks, Joe."

The bartender groaned to himself, muttering something about having to clean up the mess as he went to work on the man's drink. Two-Face then looked back slightly at Leeann who was still staring at the dead body, nodding over in her direction, "And another Bloody Mary for her."

"I…I can't believe you just did that."

"He was going to kill you," He replied while taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage, "Now, sit down and drink what I bought you."

She obeyed, sitting down as her hand nervously grabbed the glass. She took more of a sip then she was suppose to, trying to take her mind off the fact there was a dead body right behind her. The two didn't talk, they just simply sat in silence drinking their alcoholic beverages as the bartender cleaned up the dead body and the shattered glass on the floor, never once bothering the two.

Two Bloody Mary's later, Leeann placed her face in her hands, gripping her black hair with her hands, "They're after me, the McEvans, I didn't believe the death threat, but they're after me."

Two-Face was on his second drink, sipping it calmly, "Maroni tried to have one of his goons shoot me in court, it's what happens."

"I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"That's why you have to take them out from the inside."

Leeann looked over at the former Harvey Dent, she was on his good side, watching his gaze stare down at his glass. Her eyes blinked a few times, trying to form words, "Y-You're not seriously going to try and take out every mob by yourself? Illegally?"

At this he stood up, taking out his wallet to throw down a twenty dollar bill, walking away from the girl, "Go buy yourself another drink."


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: Sorry again that it's been two days since I've updated, the Olympics started yesterday and I'm a sucker for them lol Well, I'm ecstatic that this story is going over so well, thank you all who continue to remain loyal to me, you are my inspiration. Thank you for sharing in my vision and I hope I shall never disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I only own Leeann and the McEvans..

Chapter Seven:

Two weeks had gone by since the event at The Alibi. Fourteen days without running into the Irish mob or Two-Face. As relieving as it was it frankly worried her. What was the mob planning that made them not try anything against her life for two weeks? Or perhaps the fact that one of the mob's henchmen was killed? Most likely not, but it was a somewhat comforting thought.

Leeann sat in her office, typing away on her computer to try and keep her mind focused on what was happening. Just because she hadn't had a run in with the mob didn't mean she wasn't doing her best to try and find them and get them in court. It was the Gordon's job to send his men out to try and get out to catch these men, but since the only thing they had against them was a letter he had to go on taking care of other business.

After a while she got up from her position on her chair, walking over to pour herself some coffee. After adding sugar, she spun around to let out a loud gasp, though this time making sure not to drop her drink, "Batman!"

In front of her stood the caped crusader, staring down into her eyes as she could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute. He stared down at her, his raspy voice following into her ears, "Have you made any progress with the McEvans?"

Shaking her head slowly, she gulped nervously, "No, he's no where to be found."

"Did you know that John McEvans had two sons? Both, which are running the mob."

"No, I didn't."

At this the dark knight moved his cape out of the way to reveal a passed out tied up man. His wrists and ankles with tied up and a cloth was bounded around his mouth. To say he was a little short and scrawny, his red hair messed up, and his cloths a little plain looking. She was shocked as he looked back at her, "This is Carl McEvans, the younger of the two. John Jr. is still out there, but Carl refuses to tell me anything."

She shook her head while walking closer to the unconscious man, "That doesn't matter, this is still something. Thank you so-"

Leeann turned around, seeing that her window was open and the Batman had now disappeared. She sighed to herself before looking down at the tied up man. After that she had called up the police department, Carl being taken away to now await for his trial. She was almost giddy at the thought that she was accomplishing what she set out to do, send scum like him to jail.

During her forty minute lunch break the next day she decided to meet Bruce at a nearby café and have lunch. Her office was right near a nice little place and since they had made the plans the previous night they would have a nice forty minutes with each other. Both were sipping on cocktails, enjoying their seats outside as the nice warm air swept past both of them.

"So, you must be happy." Bruce stated, ordering another drink.

Leeann smiled as she sipped her drink casually, "Ecstatic. I'm getting one of the heads of the McEvans behind bars, I'm doing exactly what I've set out to do. After this I'm going to work on getting the brother."

The waitress walked over and place their lunches before the two, him scratching his head and asking, "Aren't you afraid that Carl being behind bars will anger John Jr. and will make it worse for you?"

"Oh, Bruce," She waved it off, moving her fork to pick up a tomato to put it in her mouth, "I refuse to think so pessimistically."

"Well, as long as things work out."

She gave a nice smile over at the billionaire, laughing a little to herself, "You know, at first I was a bit skeptical of someone who flies around with a cape and then I was even a bit scared of him, but God, I owe Batman so much."

Bruce shrugged, replying, "You may think that way, but in my opinion someone like Batman should be locked up in Arkham."

"Hardly, if you came face to face with the Joker and the Scarecrow like I did, you'd take back your word."

He took a bite out of his meal, it felt odd sometimes talking badly about Batman knowing full well who he was, but it was the only way to distance himself from that identity and how separate the two were. His eyes then looked over at his friend, smiling at her, "Well, hey, let me not interfere and let you do your job."

"I didn't mean it like that," Leeann scratched the back of her neck, "You know, Bruce, with all your money I'd figure you'd go on vacation more often."

A small amused snort came out of his nostrils, shaking his head to himself knowingly, "Why vacation when I have everything I want right here? Anything I need really I can have brought to me."

"What a difficult life you lead." She commented sarcastically, Bruce joining in on her laughter.

Their laughter died down as they continued on their lunch. In the middle of broad day light was Gotham's richest man and the newly elected Attorney DA having lunch. If someone wanted them dead, it would be the perfect opportunity. If a journalist wanted to make up some story about them being involved, right now would be a perfect picture opportunity.

The peaceful atmosphere was ruined as the sound of a cell phone ringing ran through Leeann's ears. She reached down in her bag and held the cell phone to her pierced ear, "Leeann speaking….what!?"

If flying was something that only happened in the movies, then Leeann was some sort of alien for she didn't think her feet hit the ground once on her run back to her firm. It didn't take her long to fling the door open to her office where Commissioner Gordon was standing, "Please, tell me this is a joke."

He frowned over at the young girl, taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, "I'm afraid not, McEvans was released today."

"But, why?" Lee begged, "This is our opportunity to put away one of the top mobsters. Even if we don't have him for anything right now, there's the drug issue, the gang-"

"It doesn't matter," He interrupted, "None of that is going over with the new judge. We may have gotten away with it before, but he does not tolerate Batman and his type of handling of criminals. The fact that McEvans was brought in by Batman immediately dismisses him in the judge's mind."

Still in shock, she plopped down in her chair, running her fingers through her hair and shaking her head, "This can't be happening…it was a gift. A gift from Batman. Who cares about the rough handling? This is a criminal and it is our chance to get the streets of Gotham a little safer by this step."

Gordon sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "He thinks that by condemning Batman's actions it'll help."

"I can't believe he just walks," She stood up, frustrated, "Now both of them will be together and worse then ever."

"Why don't you go home? We'll deal with it in the morning."

Folding her arms, the political figure stared down as she shook her head. After a moment of silence, she looked back up, "You're right. Thank you at least for coming up here and explaining it all to me in person."

Soon after the two had finished their conversation with each other, Leeann had left the building. The good thing about being in the position she was in was that she basically could make up her own work day. If she felt like ending the day early because of something stressful then she was free to do so. It was the nice thing about being the new Attorney DA.

So Leeann arrived home, shedding her cloths to become more comfy. It was all over the news that one of the sons of the infamous John McEvans was released from jail. In a way it almost sickened her as she couldn't watch it, turning her TV onto something else to spend a relaxing day in. There was no more dancing to music while cooking, no celebrating today.

Hours had gone by as she found herself preparing some Chinese stir fry for herself. She had spent the whole day to herself, doing a few sit ups, finishing a book she had started months ago, and had washed, dried, and folded her laundry. By the time all this was done she decided that it'd be ok to cook up an early dinner for herself. All the while keeping her mind off of her job.

Since hours had gone by, she figured that perhaps it would be ok for her to turn on the TV again. She had set up her dinner on her table, sitting down as her fork had dug into some rice the same moment her finger hit the turn on button. The channel that was left on was the news channel, blinking her eyes, and turning the volume up. She just had to make sure she was hearing this all right.

"And in the latest news, a shocking moment in Gotham city, the body of Irish mob leader Carl McEvans was found at the bar Finnigan's with a bullet in his head the same day he was released from jail. Now, who and why he was killed is still being looked at, but he is the son of the late John McEvans and leaves behind his brother John Jr. who has yet to be reached and be able to comment on this."

TC Stark: A little short, but I certainly hope you guys enjoy this turn of events, again thank you all so much.


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: Hey, I'm so sorry I've taken longer then usual to get this chapter out. My work schedule has been really all over the place this week and because of it I'm exhausted and would never deliberately deliver a crappy and half-ass chapter. Again, my loyal and wonderful viewers, thank you so much! I hope I never let you down.

Leeann had spent most of the following week doing little things here and there with low level criminals and wondering about constantly about the death of the Irish mob leader. Who was had killed him? Why had he been killed? Was someone helping him? Or was it that someone else with a vendetta against him got to him in his moment of publicity. Perhaps it was another mob leader.

She sighed. Highly doubtful. These mobs were strangely loyal to each other. While they had no problem committing crimes against the innocent people of Gotham, they made sure not to step in each other's ways and normally didn't even hang out in the same district. The thought of another mob leader taking out Carl was very unlikely, just a stupid answer to a difficult question.

"Can I get you another coffee, Miss Stevens?"

Her green eyes looked up at the waiter who had been taking care of her while she stayed at the same café she had been at a week previously with Bruce. This time she was alone, eating a turkey wrap, drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper. With a smile she nodded, watching him pour the dark hot liquid into her mug, thanking him before he turned on his heel and walked away.

She then went back to her paper. For nearly everyday of the week the death of Carl McEvans was on the front cover. Whether it was about funeral arrangements, comments people decided to make, or the allegations that it all was because of her. Carl would be buried right next to his father at the graveyard since he had no girlfriend/wife or child to be accounted for.

Throughout the whole Carl incident, John Jr. had yet to be reached about any comment. Despite his brother's death being a tabloid's biggest dream, he was no where to be found. She was sure the death of the mobster would be in the papers for a few more days with little to no insight on who committed the crime. Even though threats were made towards her, it was still her job to try the killer when he or she was found.

As she put the coffee cup to her lips, her phone started to ring again, reaching down into her bag, and picking up, "Hello?"

"Leeann, it's Gordon."

"Gordon, hello, how's the search going?"

She heard a sigh on the other end before an answer, "Not very good, we have yet to find any clue that would even lead to us finding out who killed Carl."

"Well, I'm confident you will find whoever it is. We must not give up."

"Yes," She heard him fuss with something before she heard his voice again, "And I'm afraid it's not getting any better."

Leeann raised an eyebrow, sitting up in her chair, "What do you mean?"

Another sigh, "I doubt it's a coincidence that today the newspaper from the day you won the election was on my doorstep with X's drawn on your eyes and slashes on your lips."

"Are you serious?"

Leeann was shocked. She tried to sound as confident as possible on the phone, but deep inside had a feeling of panic. She hung up the phone and downed her coffee. In a way she just didn't know how to react. She knew the dangers of the job going in, knowing it was her responsibility to not lose her head and continue doing her job. Still, she couldn't help, but feel a deep concern for her well being, things were really getting out of control.

The whole time on the subway she couldn't help, but think that any minute now she'd be dead. In the broad daylight in the public she could easily be targeted. Anyone could be working for the McEvans, the mysterious people they were, it kept them out of other's business while being able to run things. She was sure that if they really wanted to kill her like they had proven, there was no reason why they wouldn't be out constantly trying to do it.

After she had placed her key in the door lock, she opened it to come home to an empty apartment. There was no newspaper on her front door. No death threat. No picture of her with her eye's gorged out or something. No, it was just her in her lonely apartment, set to dwell in her thoughts and worries, doing what any sensible person in her situation would do and went to her mini bar.

Leeann blinked, looking at her mini bar. On the counter was a small glass filled with what she would guess was Vodka. She did not remember having a drink in the past few days and even if she had she would have cleaned after herself. Slowly her heart started to beat just a little bit faster, noticing there was still fresh and full ice cubes in the glass before her.

Going to spin around, she was caught in a scream as Two-Face hand had covered her mouth. Her eyes wide and her body stiff, she looked up at him, the same familiar cold expression on his face. Seeing that she wouldn't have an outburst, he let go, and went to go reach for the glass on the counter. Her eyes looked slightly away, always unease at the way he struggled to keep the drink in.

"Aren't you home a bit early?"

She then looked over at him at his question, "As the former Attorney DA, you should know how flexible the hours are."

"It's eleven AM, did you get any hours in?"

Running her fingers through her black hair, she reached over to pour herself some Vodka on the rocks, explaining, "This whole Carl thing, I feel better working on it at home."

Two-Face took another sip, cracking his neck, "Can't just except another scum is dead and off the streets?"

"I know he threatened me," She replied, "But, he was still human and has rights. Whoever his killed is will have to be brought to court."

Leeann looked over at Two-Face who was currently looking out her window to the city below. He didn't reply or glance back at her when she spoke. His eyes seemed fixated down below, concentrating on the hustle and bustle of the cars and people. It seemed all very odd to her, looking down, and shaking her head as she remembered it was too early to be drinking alcohol.

As she went to go pour it out in the sink, she looked back at him, "I do believe he still has rights."

"Naïve."

"Did…Har-Two-Face, did you…Please tell me you didn't kill McEvans?"

The female watched him continue to stare outside, gaining the courage to step closer, "What the fuck!?"

At this outburst, the burnt victim snapped his head over at her direction, finally moving from his position. He stepped dangerously closer to her, his voice low, "Excuse me?"

She gulped, knowing that know she was scared of him she had to stand up for herself, "What the hell were you thinking, Dent? Do you know what you've done?"

Unlike his normal angry outbursts, this time he moved in closer, slowly, reaching his hand out to wrap his fingers around her slender neck. She took in a breath as his hand closed in, pushing her up against the wall. Struggling to breathe, her hands went out to grip his wrist, a reaction that would get her no where. Still her body squirmed under his calm grip.

As his hand continued to place pressure against her throat, he leaned in to sneer, "Ungrateful. They're animals. I'm taking care of the problem, this is the way things are suppose to be handled. And the fact that the man who wanted you dead is dead doesn't make you the least bit thankful. They would just take each other out."

"Y-You're," Leeann coughed, struggling to take in a breath, "No better then them if you do that."

As her nails dug into his skin, his grip tightened, "Really, now?"

Leeann bit her lower lip, feeling light headed, her body numb, and her world going fuzzy, "It's not right, please…"

Her green eyes closed as she felt his index finger and thumb almost gently moved up her smooth skin. They soon positioned themselves under her jaw, pushing up and pressing in hard. As hard as she tried, she found a tear escaping from her eyes and down her cheek. She recognized the sound of the double headed quarter flicking up from his thumb, knowing today would be her last.

Suddenly Two-Face released her throat as Leeann collapsed to the floor, coughing for air. She coughed for a few seconds, finally getting her breathing back on track, though still feeling pretty light headed. Her eyes shot up at the man above her, seeing her run his hand through his normal side of hair, stating, "Learn some manners."

Leeann looked up in worry, touching the sensitive spots on her neck as she watched Two-Face walk out her door.


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: Again, so, so sorry I've taken so long, things have been really hectic lately. Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews and loyalty. You are my inspiration.

Disclaimer: I own Leeann Stevens and the McEvans, that's it.

Chapter Nine:

"As the week of Carl McEvans' death comes to a closing there has yet to be any clue leading to a possible killer. For those who did not know, Carl was one of the two sons of infamous deceased John McEvans, head of the Irish mob. Carl leaves behind…"

"Please, Bruce, turn it off."

Bruce Wayne did as he was asked, changing the channel. The billionaire had asked his friend to come over for lunch and now the two were seeking shelter in his mansion from the storm-like conditions outside. After a lovely lunch they had moved themselves to the TV room, though all that seemed to be on any news channel was the death of Carl. Something Leeann wasn't up for.

"I apologize, Lee, it's everywhere."

"I know," She groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "It follows me."

He looked over at Leeann, giving a sheepish shrug, "So, still no leads?"

Leeann bit her lower lip, she couldn't tell Bruce what she knew, "Gordon is working very hard on this. It'll either turn out successfully or wind up being a cold case."

Hiding something himself, the other moved back in his seat, "Perhaps another vigilante in Gotham?"

Before she could say anything, Alfred emerged into the room with a clear picture of water. The older man gave a warm smile down at the female, bowing slightly to pour water into her glass, "Thank you, Alfred."

"My pleasure, Miss Stevens."

He then went and poured the liquid in his master's glass, "Anything else I can get for you, Master Wayne?"

Bruce gave a smile over to his beloved butler, shaking his head, "No, thank you, Alfred."

Once again a smile plastered on his face, standing up straight before looking once more in Leeann's direction, "Not to butt in, but how has the job been going, Miss Stevens?"

At the question she breathed out a small sigh, smiling weakly up at the butler, "Well, it is a bit more then what I bargained for, but I suppose nothing is."

"No," The old man smiled, looking over at Bruce, "I'm sure Master Bruce can vouch for that."

Bruce gave out a chuckle as his butler walked out the door, Leeann looking at him sheepishly, "What a wonderful man Alfred is. I do hope you give him the day off every once and a while."

"Alfred is allowed to go out whenever he's like," Bruce defended, "He worries about me too much I suppose."

"I hope I have that good of an outlook on life that he does when I'm his age."

He gave a little smile while standing up, asking his friend to follow him, the weather outside still unbearable. Not that she was concerned about her hair or anything, it was just that none of his drivers were willing to go out in this kind of weather and she was certainly not walking. Besides, a lovely afternoon in the house of a billionaire playboy didn't sound too bad in her books.

Bruce opened one of the doors in the far corner of one of the many wings in his mansion, walking in as the sweet fragrance of plant life seeped into her nose. Leeann's eyes widened, he had never taken her to this place before. It was like a little green house instead his place, full of flowers, exotic plants, and even some vegetable life. It was all so very beautiful.

Leeann's finger tips ran gently around one of the rose's blooming petals, a smile forming on her face, "Bruce, an inside garden? You've really outdone yourself."

"I must admit, it's not really for me," He smiled and held his hands behind his back, "Alfred had it built in when the mansion was rebuilt, so that on days like this he could still do some gardening."

"They are very beautiful, I don't have a green thumb at all. Any plant I've tried to have over the years has died pretty quickly."

Seeing the smile on her face as she stared at the flowers, Bruce went over to pick up one of the blooms, bringing it to her face. Her eyes sparkled, leaning in slightly to smell it, enchanted by it beautiful bluish white color, "It's beautiful, what is it?"

Bruce held it up to his face, twirling it around by the stem, "I believe it's an Alba rose, one of the oldest garden roses. When I was a boy, mother use to take me in her garden and try to explain to me what each one was. I'm surprised I remember."

The flower was placed in Leeann's hands, a small smile on her lips, "It's a good memory you have with your mother, that's why you remember."

"I remember a lot about the loved ones that I've lost."

A silence fell between the two, her guessing that at the moment he was thinking about Rachel. She was the love of both Harvey Dent's and Bruce Wayne's, glad though that her friend was taking the death better then the now Two-Face. Though she wasn't very close to Bruce during the time of Rachel's death, she in a way was somewhat close to the deceased girl.

When Leeann was just a little lawyer, she was constantly in the presence of Rachel. Her boss had told her to observe her closely for she was one of the top in her field. From being around her all the time, she heard so much about the two men of her life. Bruce had been a child hood friend of Rachel's and from what she heard, she held Harvey Dent very close to her heart.

Leeann looked over at her friend who was staring among the flowers before them. Before the tragic death of Rachel, she had revealed to her about Harvey's proposal to her. She highly doubted she had decided to tell Bruce this nor the fact that she was going to accept her boyfriend's proposal. After becoming so close to the rich man, she now understood Rachel's hesitation to tell him.

Bruce smiled over at Leeann, leading her out of the indoor garden. The weather had begun to clear, the two ending their lovely afternoon. She had made sure to take home the flower her friend had given her. Bruce had been a valuable friend in her life, enjoying the moments she spent with him. Now, although he was very handsome indeed, she could never see something happening between them.

Instead of having the driver drop her off at home, she had him take her to her office. It was fairly early in the day and she felt the need to get some work done. She wasn't really dressed for the occasion, but it didn't really matter. She walked into her office, not many people being in today as she smiled at the receptionist, "Hello, Margaret."

"Miss Stevens, didn't expect to see you in today."

Leeann shrugged with a smile, "Work's never done."

Soon the DA found herself in her office, plopping down behind her computer. In a small stack on her desk was some papers. Most consisted of newspaper articles containing anything that had to do with Carl, her original death threat letter, and the newspaper Gordon received with her picture defaced. She knew that with how strict the new judge was she needed to compile as much evidence as she could.

She may had underestimated some of the downfalls to her job. It went to say that she was blind sighted with her drive to get Gotham back on its feet to even consider she could be a target. The mob was dangerous enough and after just coming out of a disaster, Gotham had serious reworking to be done. Many criminals could have gotten the idea that they could take over the city like the Joker and she was one of the many people in their way needed to be taken out.

Still, she refused to let it get to her. She just couldn't let it affect the job that needed to be done. No threats by the mob nor some burnt victim was going to stop her. It was obvious though, she was slightly more scared of Two-Face then the McEvans. Despite letters, they had only really made one physical attempt on her life while her life had been held in Two-Face's hands on several occasions.

Whether Two-Face was a friend or foe was beyond her. Whenever she ran into him, she wasn't sure if she would make it to the next day. Her last encounter had been terrible, she had really been an idiot. Talking to him in such a manner wasn't smart. She had let her beliefs get the better of her. Her strong belief in the justice system clouded her judgment, she had forgotten that she was not talking to a rational man. In a way she was a little two faced, she never found herself so scared around someone else besides him before.

There was a knock on her door, her ears perking up, "Come in!"

The doors opened as Leeann sat back in her seat, folding her arms, "Mayor Garcia, I didn't know you left your office."

"Such a comedian, Miss Stevens," The dark haired mayor smiled, helping himself in and to her seat across from the desk, "I tried calling the office earlier today to let you know I would be coming today."

Leeann raised an eyebrow, "Did you leave a message for my receptionist."

"Yes, I was assured you'd be contacted with the message."

The female gave a sigh and shook her head, "Whenever there's the slightest hint of bad weather I get no reception on my phone. I was having lunch at the Wayne Manor."

"Well, that I did not know."

"So, what do I owe the honor?"

The mayor of Gotham stood up and helped himself to the wine cabinet in her office. Though everyone was urged to maintain a professional atmosphere, almost everyone in the business had some sort of mini bar in their office. He poured himself a glass, looking back at her, "Gordon has informed me you're receiving threats from the McEvans?"

"It's been going on for about a week now."

"Even with Carl's death?"

Leeann gave a small smile, raising her eyebrows, "I understand while being the mayor you have much more things to be held responsible for, but I'm surprised you didn't even know that John McEvans had two sons. Both whom were running the mob."

He nodded to himself, taking a sip of his wine, "And what have you been doing?"

"I can't do much, Anthony, Gordon and his men take care of the arresting, they deliver, I put them on trial. And with the new judge in place, I can't even rely on Batman."

He sighed a little, finishing his glass, and putting it back in place, "This city's going to hell."

"Hey, you have the Joker behind bars, things aren't that bad."

"How was your visit to Arkham?"

"That was a while ago," Leeann scratched the back of her neck with a sheepish laugh, "I assure you everything you would have expected."

He frowned while folding his own arms, "I've had enough of those psychos, I'd rather never come face to face with them ever again."

"I doubt they'll be released anytime soon."

Anthony stood up, adjusting his suit jacket with a sigh, "I'd have it so they were put away for good. For now I'll have to rely on Gordon and you to protect Gotham city. You were elected to do that."

A small frown came upon the DA, she knew Anthony and that sometimes he could be a little insensitive, trying her best to ignore the comment. She stood up as well, stating as calmly as possible, "I promise that as long as I'm in the position of DA I will do everything in my power to improve this city."

Mayor Garcia stuck out his hand to shake Leeann's, nodding to himself, "Good day, Miss Stevens."

TC Stark: If you found the chapter a little dull, don't worry it gets better, I just decided a calm chapter would do some good. Still, I hope you liked it and I look forward to hearing your feedback and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: Hey, sorry for what it seems like slacking the past few days. Things have been getting hectic leading up to school. Please, enjoy this chapter as I will start to really develop the plot of this story and I really hope you all enjoy and continue to be my faithful reviewers. Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Leeann and the McEvans.

Chapter Ten:

Leeann found herself about a week later in a room surrounded by fellow lawyers. They had spent about an hour discussing little things, most were simple attorneys that didn't involve themselves in that big of cases. Still, as DA, she wanted to hear some of their latest cases, hoping that something any of them said would connect in the slightest bit to the gang related business she was involved with.

Today she would have no luck. As much as she appreciated the work they were all doing, they were very much unrelated cases. Cases about robbery, identity theft, rape, and murder. None sparking the least bit hint of the McEvans being behind it. In front of her sat the most prestige attorneys in Gotham, she had to applaud them for doing a good job. Just that none of them could provide help for her.

Out of habit she always took a notebook with her when on business affairs, jotting down any little information she could. Though, today she had to admit she was a little on the bored side, feeling like a teenager in high school, doodling in her journal while the teacher rambled on. Really she wouldn't be surprised at all if she started drawing hearts rather than names, locations, and times.

"Miss Stevens?"

At the calling of her name, Leeann looked up at one of the females in the room, "Yes, Miss Yung?"

A humorous smile played on the Asian's lips, asking, "You're not gaining anything from this, are you?"

"No, I'm not," She returned the smile, standing up while redoing the buttons of her jacket, "Thank you all for your time and please keep up the good work."

The several lawyers who were there all stood up and nodded, bidding their farewells to the DA. Leeann sighed, she felt bad for wasting everyone's time. It was a bit silly to call the meeting in the first place, but she virtually felt useless in the search for the McEvans, which seemed to be slowly diminishing, taking a back seat to other issues. Which, she knew was Gordon's job, but so long as they were out there, she wouldn't give up.

Leeann picked up her briefcase, making her way out of the building. Another week had gone by without any threats on her life. That didn't mean she felt any less nervous. Another week meant more time for them to be perfecting whatever they had planned. She knew every moment she spent in Gotham was another moment that she could be targeted. This was a dangerous city, in broad daylight she could be killed.

Though, the ultimate fear had really subsided in her. She came to terms that being the new DA, she was going to face problems and McEvans probably wasn't going to be the last group that threatened her life. In a way her nervousness and extreme caution could become her ally and help her handle this situation better. No matter what, she wouldn't give up on her quest to improve Gotham City.

"Would you like me to call a cab for you, Miss Stevens?" The doorman asked the attorney, tipping his hat to her.

She smiled while shaking her head, "No, no, I'll be fine, thank you."

He gave her a warm smile, giving a nod, "Then have a good day, Miss Stevens."

Leeann smiled and waved, running over to the sidewalk, hailing for a cab. It took a few to drive by before one finally stopped in front of her. Fellow cars were honking impatiently as she quickly jumped in, the cab speeding away. Like reliving the past, Leeann looked into the dark shadows of the cab, noticing a glass divider rising up to prevent the driver from hearing anything that was said in the back.

Biting her lower lip, she looked away, wishing she could just jump out of the cab at the moment, "Targeting me?"

"Lot of people leaving the building at the same time, what was going on?"

"A meeting…"

Two-Face looked over at the girl in his cab, noticing how she did all she could to avoid eye contact with him, "I hope you've stopped this quest to fool everyone into finding Carl's real killer."

"I have," She replied, "I'm trying to find John Jr."

Leeann noticed a small pistol in the man's lap, only imagining what he was planning to do with it. In a way she had gotten a little use to having the butt of a gun against her forehead, it was just not knowing when it was going to happen that unnerved her. That and whether or not she'd continue being lucky. Now, it was just the question of who was next on his list.

Her lashes flicked up, her green eyes staring directly at him, "Are you going after him too?"

He said nothing and frankly he didn't have to. His silence and gazing out the cab window gave her the answer, frowning slightly. After a moment, he turned to her and began to speak, "I want you to stop pressing this Carl issue and stop pushing the police department to find his brother."

"You don't need to do this," She spoke back, almost in a whisper, "You're alive. The city needs you still. You could go back."

"I could never go back!" Two-Face screamed, reaching over to yank at her hair, tugging her head back while bringing her closer, "How stupid you are."

Fighting the tears forming in her eyes, she struggled to talk, "There's no reasons why not."

He snarled while practically throwing her against the car door, picking up his gun before looking back out the tinted window, "Why would I want to go back to this corrupt legal system anyway? It's bullshit, it gets nothing done."

Leeann went to open her mouth, yelping as he turned towards her, feeling his gaze were like daggers, "Who would look at me? I'm not the bright gleaming shinning new face for Gotham exactly! I was made a monster, there's no going back."

"Har-"

"I am no longer Harvey Dent."

Obviously this was the time for the young woman to keep her mouth shut, sinking back into her seat. She ignored the throbbing at the roots of the hair on her head, keeping her gaze down. It wasn't too smart of a thing to upset Two-Face, though the more she was around him the more she felt she needed to say. The more she found herself being able to say.

In a way, she felt as if she had to save him. It was unfathomable for her to see the adoring and so visionary Harvey Dent having turned into the short tempered dangerous monster known as Two-Face. It seemed stupid, but even if he didn't go back into the spotlight, she felt like he would be wanted back and that even plastic survey could help him regain his old life back.

Watching him take out a cigar and light it, he muttered something about her being somewhat of a dense child. She had to frown, always having been insecure about essentially being the youngest in the predominant older world of law. What was she even doing to begin with? Pissing off the man who at any moment could put a gun to her head and decide to not even flip the coin and just pull the trigger.

The former DA looked over at the girl, puffing out smoke from his cigar as he sneered, "Could you ever go back to being Lena?"

"Well…no…I couldn't."

As she said this she could feel her breath getting caught in the back of her throat, feeling the butt of the gun positioned against her cheek. Her body stiffened, her fingers clutching the seat, though averting her eyes to look into Two-Face's. Once again there were no signs of emotion, guilt, anger, nothing. Just him, looking at her, pointing a gun against her cheek.

"Let's see if I rearrange your face if they take you back."

The coin that had so often held her life in the balance was taken out once again. And like all the times before, she could feel life slowly down, time completely stopping. She couldn't hear anything, feel anything, just watching the coin leave his thumb and flip up into the air. Her eyes widened in worry, watching the quarter flip a few times, if she didn't get tails she'd certainly die from her heart stopping.

"What if they had gotten to Rachel in time?"

It seemed like a bit of a low blow, but it was her last ditch effort to divert his concentration from her life. The quarter fell into the palm of his hand, clutching it as he backhanded her with the tip of his gun. Leeann let out a painful scream, holding her cheek, which by now was bruised with a small cut. The pain sent shock waves all through her body, not being able to control the tears falling down her cheeks.

While her hands shook, Two-Face sat silently looking at her. His quarter was clutched tightly in his fist, just concentrating on the girl before her. He was stupid for letting some stupid desperate attempt to distract him actually get to him, allowing him to pause for just a second. Opening his fist up, he glared down at the quarter behind him, rolling his eyes, and looking down at the girl before him.

Tails.

Two-Face tucked the quarter back in his pocket, sitting back in his seat. Slowly, Leeann started to recover from the blow to her face. Rapidly blinking her tear filled eyes, she faced away while trying to wipe away the tears. God, how stupid she had been. Despite possibly saving her life, she had earned being slapped in the face with a gun, and most likely angering him.

Leeann whimpered as her hair was pulled away from her cheek, letting the man stare at the forming bruise on her cheek. Almost gently his thumb touched the painful are, pulling back to see some blood on his skin. At this the burnt victim reached over to scoop some ice out of the side consol and wrapping it with some paper towel. The female nervously mouthed a thank you, accepting the ice to put it to her face.

Taking in a deep breath, Leeann attempted to sit up straight, whispering, "I'm sorry."

She looked over to notice that Two-Face was now focused on nothing in particular. His gaze was in front, but it was clear he was deep in thought and not looking at something. After a moment, he sat up straight and answered, "If Rachel had survived to see me like this…she wouldn't even kiss me."

Leeann looked at him, slowly putting the ice pack down. She couldn't help, but stare. It was a part of Harvey Dent that had obviously lived through the whole ordeal. The hurt in his heart that she was shocked to hear about. Really, she hadn't expected him to answer that way at all, she didn't know what she was expecting, just not something like what she had heard.

Harvey Dent was a man convinced that he was too much of a monster for any human to even consider him human. Not completely thinking, Leeann leaned foreward to touch her lips gently on his. She didn't keep them there for long, seeing the shocked look on his face. She was shocked really at herself, but it wasn't back, all she felt was the part of his lips that were left. Two-Face just continued to look at her, reaching over to knock on the door cab, the car soon coming to a stop as he stated, "Please, get out."

TC Stark: Well…you know, it's rated M for a reason haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'd love feedback and please stay tuned to see how everything works out. Thank you again.


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: Wow….so it's been like what, a year since I updated? God, shoot me. You know, so much has gone on in my personal life in this year..I just haven't been able to. I know that this is a passion and how dare I let down my fans, but sometimes life does get in the way. Blah, let me stop. Hopefully, with this new chapter I will regain some old fans as well as gain a few new ones. Well, ladies and gentlemen, let's begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Batman. I do however own Leeann Stevens.

Chapter Eleven:

Oh, God, what had she done?

Leeann had stopped sleeping for the past three days. For the past few days her heart had not stop pounding and with the amount of anxiety she had been feeling she feared she might suffer a heart attack. She hadn't slept much either, losing her appetite completely and feeling no energy to put any effort into making herself a meal. The constant stinging pain in her stomach, the high amount of stress, and fear was enough to kill her.

God, what had she done? At the time when Two-Face kicked her out of his car, she took the gesture as an act of kindness…or perhaps pity. Who knows. Now when she replayed the events in her head, wild thoughts crossed her mind. The way she had spoken to him, she was truly surprised she was still alive. How he didn't kill her on the spot was beyond her. The former hope of Gotham city was a bubble of rage just waiting to be released. Obviously he no longer believed in his policies and was on a mission to put people like her in their place.

Slowly, the female rolled over in her bed. Her dark hair was matted to her skin, a royal mess. Her body glistened with a shine, all her sheets scatter on the floor. The area on her cheek where Two-Face had hit her with his pistol had thus bruised and blistered, becoming very sore. Leeann flinched when she touched her delicate fingers to her cheek, God it hurt. She completely deserved all of it though.

One common thought ran through her mind; would Two-Face kill her for her actions? Why she kissed him was beyond her. Something in his last words made Leeann forget her better reasoning and lean forward to kiss him. It hadn't been that bad at all. The part of his lips that were still intact were oft and hesitant, she couldn't even tell half of them were gone. But, he wasn't that type of villain. He wouldn't find amusement from it nor disgust, just blind rage. He would take this as an offence and she would pay for it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there came a knock on her door. Eyes gazing over to the direction of where her door was, Leeann groaned. She was less then presentable to see anyone right now and not to mention had a huge bruise on the side of her face. The knocking continued and there was no escaping that. After picking her tired body from the comforts of her bed, the young female walked over to her door to peek through. God, she almost forgot her duties as a DA.

Unlocking her doors, the raven haired girl was greeted from Commissioner Gordon, "Oh my God, what happened to you?"

Obviously he was speaking about the huge bruise on her face, "Treadmill, fell. It's uh, unexpected to see you here, Commissioner."

"Well, I just thought I'd deliver this to you personally."

The older kind man stepped into her apartment after her body language allowed him to, handing her a manila folder. The green eyed female raised an eyebrow as she opened the folder and slide out the contents inside. A large picture was inside; correction a large picture of Harvey Dent back when he had both sides of his face. More importantly it was a picture of Harvey Dent with black dark circles drawn around his eyes and red war paint painted on his lips.

Leeann cupped her gaping mouth, eying Gordon, "How'd you get this?"

"It was left in front of my office." He answered solemnly.

Green eyes looked back down at the picture, she had no idea what this meant, but she knew she had to do something about it. After all, she was the DA. She couldn't let herself wallow like this. She needed to protect this city and do her job and up until now she wasn't performing her task very well. Sighing, she bit her lower lip and folded the picture into her pocket. Why was this happening? Who was doing this? Dent was dead to the world and the Joker was locked up.

Running her fingers through her hair, she looked at one of her allies and sighed, "This is chaos…."

"Welcome to my world. I suggest though before you do anything, Miss Stevens, you should uh…clean up?"

Miss Stevens rolled her eyes with a weak smile, she could only imagine her appearance at the moment. Luckily, though, she cleaned up nicely. After a shower and a slight make up job she was looking like her old self. She took the liberty of putting on one of her nicest black feminine suits to look more professional. After placing on her heels, Leeann grabbed her keys and was on her way out the door.

"I want to see the Joker."

One cab ride later, the DA found herself at the main desk at Arkham Asylum. Of course she got in, she was after all the DA. The main desk person though looked slightly annoyed, tilting her head to the side, "I understand, Miss Stevens, you are the DA, but we need for notice then this! We do have schedules and we would need to prepare him-"

"I don't give a shit," She was blunt, "Trough him in a room, I don't care if he's cuffed, in a straight jacket, or what. I don't care. I must see him."

After much persistence, she got her way. They led her to the same room they had last time as she waited on one side of a small rectangular desk. As requested the security was to wait outside, this was a private matter. She waited patiently, crossing her legs and twiddling her thumbs. Soon afterwards the infamous green haired man was thrown into the room. Decked out in his typical attire and not so much as a pair of cuffs around his wrists, there was _the _Joker.

Leeann's green eyes glared up at the flamboyant man, staring deep into his dark eyes. Since being thrown into this prison, no one had given him his make up, a sort of punishment so he wasn't able to hide his scars. The public figure needed to keep herself from wincing at his true face, she wondered what was worse, that or the war paint.

He seemed slightly confused, slowly stepping forward with a curious expression, "Now, now…what do we have here?"

"Just a little visit I guess."

Slowly strolling over to the table, the Joker sat himself down and folded his hands upon the table, "I had thought after our last encounter…perhaps you…didn't like me? And, I hate not being liked. Ittt…displeases me."

"Oh, I don't not like you. In fact, you're extremely important to me right now."

"Ah," The Joker raised his eyebrows, slightly interested as he leaned forward. Calmly his eyes looked her up and down, licking the cuts on the side of his lips, "Dressed kind of….sexy? Going on a date?"

Rolling her eyes, Leeann asked sternly, "Can we get down to business?"

Clearly ignoring her question, the Joker leaned over the table to reach for the DA. The security outside eyed what was inside with caution, staying put at they saw her shake her head. With a wince, she felt the Joker's thumb smudge against the heavy foundation she put on to try and cover the scar, "Hmmm…what do we have here? Abusive boyfriend, Leeann? Oh, now..who would want to scar a pretty face like that?" The Joker almost broke out in a fit of laughter, holding his sides as he growled, "I would."

Getting fed up, Leeann reach into her pocket and slammed the unfolded picture down on the table. The two stayed silent on the room, the scarred villain reaching over to look at the picture. Almost longingly he touched the picture, as if missing the facial decoration. He then giggled a little, muttering under his breath, "Ah…Dent…he didn't disappoint."

"This picture was left at Commissioner Gordon's office."

"Was it now?" The Joker licked his lips more, cracking his neck, "How interesting."

"I know it was you…somehow…you sent this message."

Raising his eyebrow and looking at her as if she had two heads, he pointed to himself, "Me? But, I've been locked up in here."

At this Leeann gave out a huffed laugh, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair, "Please, that wouldn't stop you."

The room was getting even more eerie and the tension was rising as he leaned forward, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand, "I'll tell you something, Leeann….I know Harvey's alive…and if I'm not mistaken by that lovely mark on your cheek…he's visited you. Don't you just LOVE Mr. Two-Face?"

"What was this suppose to mean?" She continued to press on, pointing to the picture.

"That I know, you see…I created Two-Face, I made Dent who he is today. And what I made…wouldn't die so easily. I'm sure he…certainly feels differently then he use to."

The raven haired DA sneered at the villain, picking herself up, and leaving the room. The Joker knew and if he knew that Two-Face was still alive, who knew what else he knew. She didn't bother calling the Commissioner or even having a meeting, no she instead decided to handle this all by herself. It was best not to mention anything. The city was finally starting to recover and didn't want to hear anymore of any of the masked villains that were locked up in Arkham.

That night, Leeann relaxed calming in her apartment. Her TV was on calming images like cartoons to help herself have a relaxing night. She had stopped by herself office very quickly to pick up some files on the Irish mob in connections with all the other mobs that were involved in this whole fiasco. After about an hour of looking through these files, she had decided to take a break.

She also wondered, where was Batman? It seemed that since the city had gone back to simple crimes there was no real use for the dark knight. There was still a question of who he was and among all the mob problems that were going on there was a department that was still dedicated to finding out who this man was. Leeann wondered, would she be able to find out? Her job was putting away the bad guys and protecting the city, she owed it to herself to try and find out.

Leeann held her head, which now had red dye in it. Another way to make herself feel better was a bit of an appearance change and she decided to achieve that by turning her black hair into auburn hair. She was just waiting the color to set in, continuing to watch her cartoons. It was a little pathetic, someone of her age watching cartoons, but what better thing to watch when it seemed like the whole world was going to shit.

"You know the position of District Attorney needs more hours put in then you do."

Leeann jumped from her position on the couch, looking up at the dark figure in her living room. Closing her eyes slowly, God she had feared this. For some reason being in a room with the Joker or Dr. Crane didn't scare he nearly enough as Two-Face scared her. Slowly she stood up from the couch, taking in a deep breath, "I like to do my work at home."

Two-Face's eyes grazed over her papers, moving them to get glimpses of what the files contained. After he was done looking, he walked over to Leeann. She gulped, but stood her ground as he walked closer to her. He too stared at what was on her cheek, though with no emotion. And he didn't comment on it or say anything to her, instead walked straight past her and helped himself to her liquor cabinet. He poured the liquid into a glass, taking a mighty sip.

Clenching her fists, Leeann turned to him, "The Joker knows you're alive."

"Does he now?" He asked dryly, turning to her, "And this matters to me, why?"

She bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say, just bowing her head down. After all that had been happening, she felt she had earned enough strength to turn around and say, "I'm…I'm very sorry about…what I did the other day."

Two-Face sneered as he poured himself another glass, finishing off that one, and turning around, "I really wonder what you thought you'd accomplish in that little act of yours. That I wouldn't feel your pity, your disgusting pity. Do I look like some fool?"

Leeann stepped back as she could feel his anger rise, not being able to go far as the former Harvey Dent reach to the back of her head to grip her hair. He pulled her face close and grabbed her chin, "Or perhaps in some wild imagination of yours you thought I would actually respond? HUH!?"

Shaking inside, she attempted to void everything out by closing her eyes, though it was no use she could feel his hot breath close to her face. His grips on her chin and hair were incredibly painful and she knew there was no escaping. She could feel his nails digging into her skin, pushing to form new bruises and to hurt the one already on her face.

"You're pathetic," Two-Face spat, "A weakling, to succumb to acts like that. I thought better of you."

Leeann opened her eyes to cry, "I..I wasn't trying anything. I wasn't, I wasn't. I have no idea why I did that. I hadn't meant to."

Growling, Two-Face forcefully pushed her away, "But, you did. What kind of sick fuck are you? Look at me! Half of my face is burnt off!" He screamed.

The room became silent as she ignored the pain in her face and on her skull and walked over to him. Although he was angry and clearly fuming, she didn't back away or even get scared. Instead, she reached up a hand to touch his burnt side. At first he flinched back, but after a second, he stopped to try and realize what she was doing. He hand didn't move, only to feel. He heart broke inside, though this man was highly aggressive to her, she couldn't help but feel bad. The pain he had to endure everyday was unimaginable and she could feel like she wished he would accept help.

"I'm…so sorry, Harvey."

Two-Face growled, although this time it was different. His grow wasn't loud or terribly angry, it was more like a soft growl of frustration. His eyes moved to the side, closing his one good eye as the other dried out one stayed open. He moved his face from her hand and stated, "Don't feel bad. I am who I am. I accept that. Open your eyes."

Leeann retracted her hand as she watched the scarred man turn around and walk out her door.

TC Stark: Alright, hopefully I can get back into this story, right? I'm really excited bringing a Two-Face story onto this forum and this is my first Batman fanfic. Christopher Nolan did such a fantastic job on his two movies and it's hard sometimes recreating his characters to seem as realistic in that world as possible. I know this is a fanfiction sight, but we still want it believable. So, please read and review, and as always ideas are always welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: Much thanks to Padme for the speedy review, you're kickass! =] I wanted to upload this chapter two days ago, but something was wrong with the document uploader. Oh wells, here's a new chapter, again ideas are always welcomed and reviews are always loved, they inspire me. Thank you all for reading!!

Disclaimer: I only own Leeann Stevens and the little characters, but I do not own Bruce Wayne, the Joker, Gordan, Two-Face, Alfred, Rachel Dawes, yada yada yada =P

Chapter Twelve:

"Where is John Jr.?"

On a bright sunny day, Leeann Stevens found herself interrogating a criminal just caught by Gordon's finest. He was a low life thug found mugging an innocent woman. At first being thought as just a simple criminal, it was found that he could possibly be in connections with the McEvans. That is what led this dingy looking man to be sitting across the table from Gotham's new DA.

Leeann's bruise healed quite nicely and she was beginning to look like herself again, of course now with new hair. She was even going back to working out, but none of that mattered now. She decided to be blunt with this criminal and not walk around the subject. It felt a little good to be back in the fast pace of her job and not sitting around home feeling sorry for herself. She took this job for a reason and despite how sick everything was, she loved doing what she did.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The man stated as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

Her nostrils flared up slightly as she pointed to the stack of papers in front of her, "I have proof right in front of me that puts you in connection to the McEvans family. You've been seen with John Jr. and the late Carl McEvans on more than one occasion."

He shrugged once more, shaking his head, "Must gotten me confused with someone else."

Rolling her eyes, the now redhead leaned back in her chair to hold the bridge of her nose, "We could do this all day, sir, eventually I will get it out of you."

"That's cool; I got no plans for today. Tomorrow though, I'm booked."

"Oh, you're going to be staying here for a very long time."

It was terrible how little progress she was making with this mobster, but then again she had dealt with worse. She looked at this man, looking at his nonchalant attitude. She could never understand how calm criminals acted when under the pressuring lights of interrogation. Clearly, they had to know that no matter what that there was no way they were going home or back to their old lives, why be so arrogant and calm?

Tapping her fingers against the desk, the female turned to the man sitting across from her, "Why defend him? Why keep him a secret? What has he done beneficial to you? Are you scared? If you talk, I assure you protection."

Scoffing, he turned to her, "Sure, that's what you all say. You all assure us protection. 'We'll help you, we'll protect you'. Bullshit! You aren't on those streets with us, in our homes. You ain't there! Do you know how many of my friends have died cause you said you would 'protect them'. You're twisted, this whole system is twisted. Our world of justice is a fuck lot better than your world."

Narrowing her green eyes, Leeann leaned forward, "Really? Is your justice fair when even if you look the wrong way, you get shot? Ife means nothing to this mob bosses! You are all disposable in their plans, they don't give a shit. Are you aware of how many loyal men I have seen die by the hands of their bosses just because they thought 'hey, I don't need them anymore, I have a thousand other cronies.' It isn't the right life."

"What makes your life so great? Because you're moral? Bitch, you people's morals are the most fucked up I've ever seen. You got freaks like Batman running around! You need someone in tights to help you guys out. Before he came, it was just criminals like us running around, now you got fucking this comic book fuckers running around like the Joker and the Scarecrow? What the hell is up with that? None of that woulda happened if it weren't for Batman!"

Raising an eyebrow and slightly smirking, she cooed, "Are you….afraid of Batman?" Seeing the man quickly turn his head, she added, "Because if you don't talk…I can get him in here to make you talk."

"Are you threatening me, Miss Stevens?" He sneered.

"Ha, no," She gave a low snicker, "I can guarantee it."

There was a silence in the room, an uncomfortable silence. Gordan and a few of his men stood watch outside the old run down interrogation room, watching her methods. It seemed that when Leeann had first come onto the scene as DA she took a lot kinder approaches, but soon she saw that with Gotham's criminals she had to be a little more assertive. The commissioner was glad to see the girl had fallen into her job, after Harvey Dent, the city needed a stable DA.

Giving a slight gulp, the former cocky mobster, leaned forward, "Alright, I'll spill."

"I'm all ears."

"First," He cleared his throat, "I want to make a deal."

Leeann raised an eyebrow, asking, "Don't you think you should collaborate with your lawyer first?"

Waving this off, he stated, "I ain't got no lawyer and I sure as hell ain't gonna take onna yours. I'ma just spill the way I please."

Giving a slight shrug, she nodded, "Alright, what's your proposal?"

"If I tell you what you wanna know, you gotta send me to Arkham instead of Gotham jail."

At this Leeann was shocked, sure back in the day any criminal tried to get into an insane asylum rather than a jail. It was deemed safer and they were treated with sympathy rather than punishment and when going to an asylum there was always the chance on getting released much earlier than being sent to jail. But, now with Arkham being inhibited with crazies such as the Joker and the Scarecrow, she doubted it was any better.

"Do you really think that this any better?"

The criminal smirked as this, bowing his head down slightly, "You have no idea."

It had now been hours since Miss Stevens' interrogation with the common criminal. She had collected all the information that she needed and had spent some time in her office collecting everything. After leaving her office and going home, she decided to spend some time on the tread mill. Today went very smoothly she thought and was very proud of herself. She had made progress today and any little victory was important to her.

After spending an hour on the treadmill, Leeann fixed herself up by taking a shower and then afterwards getting dressed. It was getting chillier out as she decked herself in a pair of tight jeans that flared out around her ankles, a pair of simple black high heels, and black tank top on with an elbow high leather jacket on. As soon as she had grabbed a folder of files and applied her eyeliner, she was out of her apartment hailing a cab.

One cab ride later, she ended up in front of a bar in the lower part of Gotham city. Her green eyes looked up and read the cheesy neon lights 'My Alibi'. She remembered well. After paying the cab driver, Leeann stood up and made her way into the bar. It was a new bar that she had never been at before and she now knew why. It looked like it was festering with low life criminals and the musk in the air at first made her cough. Apparently this bar didn't abide by the 'no smoking' laws put into effect in all public places.

Standing near the door way, her eyes surveyed the bar. Men sat in booths gambling, men at the bar drank their lives away, and easy woman preyed on men for even just a little drug money. What was a woman like her doing here? Luckily, everyone was too preoccupied to notice her in there and she luckily didn't fall victim to one of these dirty men.

Finally, she saw what she was looking for, hiding out in the booth all the way in the shadows, a cigarette lying in his fingertips. Quickly, Leeann made her way over to the booth, taking the liberty to sit down across from him. Her confidence was illuminating off her as he neither sneered at her nor even looked in her direction. A very skinny waitress walked over to her, though young, spoke with a raspy voice, "What can I do you for?"

"Just a martini."

The waitress nodded and walked away as the redhead looked over to the man across from her, "You dyed your hair."

"It was time for a change."

He drink was given to her quite quickly as she paid the woman, taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage. Once again conversation fell short between the two as he also drank his alcoholic beverage and smoked his cigarette. Leeann's eyes carefully watched the light end of his cancer stick. She admitted when she was younger she drabbled in experiments like smoking cigarettes, but that was smoking she couldn't imagine doing at this point in time.

"I found out some information today."

Finally Two-Face turned to look at her, both his burnt and human side visible for her eyes. It was a sight she was beginning to get use to and no longer winced when she saw it. Instead she simply pulled out her folder and place on the table so that he could see, "John Jr. has a wife. And children. None of them live in Gotham; he sent them to a nearby city so that he could do his work here and not have them in the line of fire. I also collected the names of a few places he likes to show himself. He's being very secluded though since his brother's death I've heard."

The former DA's eyes looked over these files, and then turned to her, "How'd you find this out?"

"We caught some low life thug that was seen on more than one occasion with John Jr."

"And how do you expect this will help you?"

Leeann frowned, she should have guessed he would shoot down her little glimmer of hope as she sighed and finished her drink, "Any piece of information helps, regardless of how small it is. Besides with a list of places he's been spotted we can send some men out to keep watch."

Tossing the folder back over to the female, he took one last pull of his cigarette before stubbing it out, "Does it mention in your little files that I've been spotted with him?"

At this her eyes became wide as she stared at the man in front of her, "Wh-What the? Are you serious? You've actually met up with John Jr.?" After being glared at, she backed down slightly, "Surprised you didn't murder him."

"He survived the coin toss," He stated calmly, looking at his coin, "I'm sure next time we meet he won't be so lucky."

Perhaps Two-Face's inhumanity would have surprised her when they had first met, but by now she had grown accustomed to the angered man's insensitivity. Her life had been spared plenty of times from the man's way of decision making, though she knew it was only a matter of time before her luck ran out. John Jr. had been lucky as well, but Two-Face made his own luck and when he really wanted John Jr. to be gone he would continue flipping until he got Tails.

The waitress came by once more and both of the inhabitants of the booth reordered their previous drinks. She had been lucky, truly lucky that she had survived those coin tosses. How irrational she thought it was for him to put entirely everything into chance. Though to him chance seemed like the fairest way, unbiased chance. Leeann sat there as she thought, was he right? In a justice system and one of the most corrupt cities in the country, was biased decision making the reason for all this corruption?

Their drinks were placed in front of them, both individually paying the waitress as the half burnt man turned to the younger woman, "Is that all you came to tell me?"

Two-Face always knew how to make Leeann feel so small. She had thought she had accomplished so much and with one question he had made her information seem so insignificant. Looking around the bar, she soon quickly cursed under her breath and turned to hide her head, "Shit."

Raising an eyebrow, the former Harvey Dent took a sip of his drink, "What?"

"Jolie Arden just walked in, fuck I can't let her see me."

Jolie Arden was Gotham City's new main reporter. If there was a story, she would find it and report it. If she found something out, there was no way she was keeping it a secret, she would happily exploit it regardless of how it would affect things. Surely if she saw Leeann Stevens, the new DA, the new hope for Gotham city in a dingy run down, mob invested bar she would surely make sure everyone knew about it. Not only that, if she found out Harvey Dent was still alive and Leeann was with him that would make front page.

"Come more into the shadows," He simply stated, asking as she did what she was told, "Who is she?"

Explaining who she was to him, he looked over to her. She was a little bit shorter than Leeann, with bigger breasts and a body she was not afraid to show off. Her blonde hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she had enough glitter on her eyes to be a fairy. Leeann was guessing she was dressing herself slutty to attract the wrong crowd and get as much information as possible out of them. Jolie was a great reporter and knew how to get the scoop out, but this was one hit that couldn't get out.

Jolie walked towards the bar; ordering herself a Fuzzy Navel before asking where the bathroom was, conveniently pass their booth. As the blonde started towards them, she knew they would both surely be caught. Not knowing what to do, Leeann soon turned to Two-Face and hid herself in his face. Her hands took his cheeks into her hands and the back of her hair covered both of their faces. Jolie stopped only for a second to look at them, simply rolling her eyes at a kissing couple.

As the reporter passed by, Leeann quickly removed her lips from his, fearing once again her bold moves would land her victim to the butt end of a gun. Her green eyes trembled up at him, whispering, "I'm so sorry."

Two-Face simply looked at her as she feared that it was too late for apologies. It wasn't until his rough hand was gripping the back of her neck to pull her forward that she became completely confused and frightened. Was he really kissing her back? Slowly she fluttered her eyes closed and let herself fall prey to his lips. At first he just placed his lips on hers, letting himself taste her fruity tasting lip-gloss.

Leeann took in a deep breath as Two-Face pushed in hardened, entering her mouth with some sort of passion she was not prepared for. There in a booth in a rusty bar she was passionately making out with a man she feared way too much. The fact that he was kissing her so wildly and pulling her so close to him confused her and frightened her even more. Was he mocking her? Or perhaps trying to regain some sort of female contact?

Soon he broke from the kiss and didn't so much as look at her, turning to the direction of the bathroom. Jolie had now exited it and was heading over to the bar to pick up her drink. Leeann noticed Two-Face take out his coin and flip it, her heart pounding as she feared that after that kiss he was contemplating killing her. It only served her right, acting out such a bold move like that would land her dead. God, how could she have been so stupid.

Tails.

Leeann's heart stopped and slammed her eyes shut; she didn't want to witness her own death, "Hey, Jolie."

Opening her eyes, she observed it was him who had spoke and watched the reporter turn around, "Ye-"

She wasn't even able to finish her last word before Two-Face shot her square in her forehead. Leeann let out a yelp as she covered her mouth, though just like last time he shot someone in front of her, no one even cared, "Why'd you do that!?"

"I couldn't have anyone that snoopy living while I'm around."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Jolie Arden was dead.

'She's dead and I know about it.'

Leeann Stevens rubbed the bridge of her nose, placing down her morning newspaper in her office. Jolie had successfully made front page news; unfortunately it was her death that made headlines. She was so young and so beautiful and had really made a name for herself in the short amount of time she was in the business. Almost in a flash her death was known by everyone in Gotham city, only dying the night before.

The DA felt terrible. She was solely thinking of her own reputation when the young female had walked through the door, she hadn't meant for Jolie to die. In a flash Two-Face had demonstrated his cold attitude by killing the young female. He hadn't known her nor did she ever do anything wrong towards him. With a flip of his coin, she was dead. All because Leeann was afraid of the public knowing her association with the former Harvey Dent.

_Leeann rapidly blinked her green eyes, her body completely stiffening. Two-Face had flipped that coin on her so many times and she had lived; now an innocent life was taken from the first flip. When he had killed that man at the bar in front of her, of course it was traumatizing, but at least it was justified. He was trying to kill her. This girl though, had done nothing wrong._

_Like always, Two-Face didn't seem to care as he placed his gun back in his jacket, then took one last gulp of her drink. He then took out his wallet and placed 40 dollars on the table before standing up, "Get yourself a drink."_

That night the new District Attorney certainly took advantage the old District Attorney's money and drank herself silly. Luckily she had left the bar just before anyone who cared enough to report Jolie's death had arrived. Now, she thought, was she really cut out for this job? She was determined to save Gotham City, yet she felt like a traitor for even being associated with Two-Face and not turning him in. Was she letting fear get in the way of her job? Wasn't that suppose to be the point? To be fearless?

Leeann placed her newspaper down, deciding it was a good decision to just forget about what had happened. Right now she was at work and now more than ever she had to be focused. There was a lot of work to be done if she wanted to clean this city up the right way. It still bothered her that she knew full well that Two-Face was lurking in the streets, "fixing" things his way. Though she dared not to say anything, after all she didn't want to be hit anymore.

Gotham was the type of cit that had been run by criminals for so long that people forgot what it was like to be governed by good people. Leeann scoffed slightly to herself, the only authority she felt could be considered "good" was Jim Gordon. The police squad she knew for a fact that half of them were friends with people in the mob. She was sure Mayor Garcia even had demons in him.

The fact that the city's sole protector was a man who dressed up was almost fitting. She had met Batman and had no problems against him, though she wished the people looked up more to the law than Batman. Criminals were more afraid of him than the law. That was probably one of the reasons she instantly received threats almost immediately after becoming DA.

After putting in a few hours at the office, Leeann stood up to go get a cup of coffee. The office was certainly busy with the hustling and bustling of other attorneys attempting to help out this city. A few people greeted her with a smile and a wave, letting her make her way to the coffee machine.

On her way, the redhead stopped as she came across a door. Leeann sighed, after Harvey's "death"; the office couldn't bring themselves to get rid of anything. They felt out of respect of Dent and Rachel that they should leave everything as it is. Green eyes looking around, she wondered if there was any way the door was open? For some reason curiosity was hitting her as she walked over to discover it was in fact open.

The political figure gasped as she walked in, her heart sinking. All over Dent's old office were pictures of him, happy; with Rachel. There of course were pictures of him with other political figures and papers were everywhere, but it was the pictures with Rachel that got to her. Picking up one, she sighed, they were so happy.

Leeann left that day with her briefcase full of Harvey's plans and pictures. Now that she knew he was alive, she figured he should have what was rightfully his. Arriving home, she placed her briefcase on her dining room table, flipping off her heels. She slowly took off her suit jacket, walking around to turn the lights on. It was eight pm and darkness was filling the room.

As she flickered on her bedroom light, she gasped. There, sitting on her bed, was none other than Two-Face. He was there, reading the newspaper, though how could he read in the dark? Slowly placing her purse down on her dresser, the young woman stated, "I'm guessing you read the top story."

"She had to die."

Shivers ran up and down her spine, his coldness still had an impact on her, "She did nothing wrong."

Like so many times before, the half-burnt man stood up and ignored her. Her gaze focused on the floor to the side of her, not able to make eye contact with him as he brushed past her. In a way she was quite use to him breaking into her apartment, in a way it scared her. If he was able to break in anyone else could. Then again what was worse than Two-face?

A moment after, Leeann followed. Ex-Harvey Dent had made himself comfortable at her dining room table. His eyes were eying her briefcase; after all he was an attorney at heart. He then looked up at her, questioning, "What did you do at work?"

"Well, I went over cases, worked on the John Jr. case a little, and," She then bit her lower lip, opening up her briefcase, "I went through your old office."

"You what?" He asked, clearly pissed off.

"I…I took the liberty of b-bringing some of your files home...and a few p-pictures…"

Leeann trailed off, backing up from the rising, seething Two-Face. Her heart started pounding as he came closer to her, quickly lashing out to grip her hair. She let out a cry, him obviously not caring as his rough hand violently pulled her head back. She saw the anger filling his eyes, his teeth gritting.

"What. Pictures?" His voice was low, slow, and menacing.

Gulping, her head was shook violently, "R-R-Rach-"

In a flash a punch was delivered to her cheek. Pain surged through her bones, not able to sooth herself as she was backhanded. Falling to her knees, Leeann could not stop the tears flowing out of her eyes. Two-Face was seething as he tightly gripped her arm, pulling her up to punch her hard in the stomach. Leeann once again collapsed to her knees, her world spinning. Her blurred vision watched the angry man kneel down to her eye level. How dare she invade his personal space? How dare she invade his former world, what gave her the right? Harvey Dent and Rachel were no longer around, how could she feel this was right?

Gripping her jaw to see her fading in and out of consciousness, shaking her awake. Her hands were shaking, trying to speak, but nothing came out. He snarled once more, picking her up by her throat. She let out a choked cough, Two-Face bending her arm in an unhealthy way, "You're pathetic."

The last thing Leeann saw being blacking out was a wall as her head was smashed into it. When she awoke, her head was still spinning. Her face was numb and her body felt bruised and heavy. Blinking her eyes open, she stared up at what looked like her bedroom ceiling. Finally deciding to see what happened to her, Leeann painfully shifted her body slightly to the side to notice she was in fact on her bed. Groaning at the pain, she collapsed back on her back. Everything had happened so fast. Why was she on her bed? Had Two-Face placed her here? Why didn't he kill her? Did she survive a coin toss? And where was he?

After a few moments of silence, her eyes shifted over to the door frame where Two-Face was standing. Fear flooded through her, gripping her bed sheets as he stepped forward. She knew full well she was going to die. Mustering up all the strength she could, the female struggled to sit up, holding out her hand, "Two-Face-"

Her words were interrupted as he came closer; picking up her up by her shoulders to push her lips into his. Leeann stood there, shocked and slightly in pain. Before she had blacked out he had beaten her and now he was kissing her. Like before she could only feel his lips, letting her body form into his, returning his kisses. His hands were strong, but not really rough as he certainly held her close to his body.

Harvey's fingers entangled gently through the hair on the back of her neck, pulling her in more for an even more passionate kiss. He was clearly aroused by the bulge in his pants that was pressing against her void. The two were as close as they could get, both breathing heavily through their nostrils, tackling each other with their lips.

Leeann was quickly laid down on her bed, feeling Two-Face's body crawl on top of hers, pushing her wrists up above her bed. Feeling his free hand reach to feel her breast, she let out a gasp and tilted her head up. His grip was strong and knowing of what it wanted, it took charge. His teeth gripped at her neck, pulling her crotch to grind up against his by her hips.

A new sensation surged through her body, pulling him down closer to kiss him harder. A big part of her knew this was wrong, the young new District Attorney underneath Gotham City's new villain Harvey "Two-Face" Dent. None of that seemed to not matter to him, all that mattered was what was happening. All the violence he had imposed on her had some reason given them some sort of relationship and making out with him was not repulsive in the least.

The lean girl cupped Dent's cheeks and yelped in his mouth as she felt his cold fingers make way down under her panties. His hand easily crawled under the small fabric, entering quickly inside her warmth. Her back arched, releasing her lips from his to let out a small gasp. She couldn't help but tear off his suit jacket and go to work on unbuttoning his shirt as his fingers pushed more into her. Her hips bucked with his movements, her body willing.

Two-Face pulled her lips to his once more, only separating to let the girl lift her shirt up above her head. The muscular man could feel himself hardening as he stared at her half-naked body under him. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of a woman, so long since he gazed upon female flesh and actually wanted it. Rachel was beautiful and they had made love plenty of times, it was odd to be on top of another woman, he almost felt like he was cheating.

It was odd for Leeann as well. She hadn't had this connection with a man since her rape so long ago. There had been small relationships and kisses here and there, but nothing as intense as what was brewing up now. Panting heavily, she watched Dent kneel up for a moment, tearing away his opened shirt. She took this moment to stare at his body. His chest was still intact and very much muscular and beautiful. There was only a small burn mark on his left chest plate, other than that it was only that one side of his face that had been affected by the tragedy.

As a cool air breezed through the room, Leeann leaned up to hesitantly touch her fingertips against his skin. After seeing he didn't pull away, she gently grazed her fingers up and down his chest, running her nails around the back as her lips against the skin of his neck. It was at this she felt his body relax and heard a small noise come from his lips. Her own lips then grazed down his chest, kissing his skin tenderly, smelling his scent, aroused.

Leeann shuddered as she felt Two-Face's fingertips drag up her bare back, quickly unclipping her bra. She felt a certain knot in her stomach; her breasts had not been exposed to anyone since that fateful day until now. Her breath continued to quicken as her body was laid down once more, letting the man above her hover over her, his hot breath against her neck. It didn't matter half his face was burnt, it didn't matter he had threaten to kill her more than once, right now all she wanted was him.

Adjusting her body, she lifted her butt to allow Dent to pull down her pants, not wasting time on decorating her floor with her pants and panties. There, in front of Rachel's fiancé, Leeann Stevens laid stark naked. For some reason, she felt completely comfortable. She could feel Two-Face's eyes taking her in, noticing his uneasiness. Under those business suits Leeann had a perfect body. It was lean and solid, her skin glistened beautifully, and she had the most perfect breasts and ass.

In a swift gesture, Harvey gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him, spreading her legs to reveal her naked void. He noticed the light shade of pink on her cheeks, leaning down to kiss her lips as he reach down to pleasure her clit with on hand and undo his zipper with the other. Closing her eyes, she took in a breath as she felt something big and hard push into her. Instantly her fingers gripped the sheets and her legs tensed up.

At her reaction the older man slowed down, forgetting that it had been a long time since this girl hadn't had sex for more than ten years. She was extremely tight and he needed to slow his pace up so she could get use to his size. His pushes were slow, allowing her insides to relax and expand to form around his member. Slowly he noticed her fingers loosen up and her legs spread more so that he could easily position himself between her.

Leeann continued to let herself go as each push that hit up against her wall sent shock waves of pleasure through her. With each thrust the movements quickened and became rougher and harder. Leeann reached up to dig her nails into his shoulder blade, being pulled up so all of him could fit inside of her. The energy between them continued to rise as sweat glistened off both and Two-Face continued to be fueled by the girl's noises.

Leeann felt herself reaching her peak, squeezing her eyes shut as she let out her climax. She felt raw and euphoric, light headed as two-Face continued to push into her. His pace quickened, gripping her hips as he let out one more push before quickly pulling out as his seed poured out on her bed. The two stayed in their positions for a moment, allowing both to catch their breaths. It had all been such a whirlwind, the room smelling like sex and sweat.

Leeann's body had cooled down and she had allowed Two-Face to pass out on her bed. She had decided to get dressed by throwing on a pair of shorts and oversized hoodie, messily throwing her hair up in a ponytail. Parched near her window, she just sat there staring out. She had just had sex with Two-Face. And it had been great. There was not one moment that she regretted and in a way she was happy that it was him she had sex with after her rape.

Her body ached with pains of her prior beating and from her amazing affair. She continued to stare outside her window. The city of Gotham for some reason seemed calm tonight. There were no loud noises and for once the city seemed like it was at peace. And for some reason she felt at peace. This moment, looking out the window, there was not a worry in the air. A few cars passed through the streets down below and down below she could see a happy couple kissing.

And then with a head turn she noticed the half burnt man exiting her room, buttoning up his shirt. He didn't look at her as he strolled pass and left her apartment. And that was absolutely no surprise.

TC Stark: Well, I put a lot into this chapter so please review and tell me all that you think!!!! =]


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Leeann Stevens and the McEvans =D

Chapter Fourteen

A week had passed since Leeann had last seen Two-Face. He had left her apartment without so much as a single word. Not that she had expected anything else. There was no way he was going to do something romantic like cuddle her or even tell her that it was the best sex he had ever had. It was only fitting that the only two times she had sex in her life that the experience would be ripped of any romantic affection towards her.

Running her fingers through her auburn hair, she had to admit it was the best sex she had ever had. Now, yes this had been only the second time in her life and the first time was non-consensual, but it had to be the best. She had never wanted someone more then she had wanted Two-Face right at that moment. The power he had over her and the strength he exhibited during took over her and rendered her completely helpless to him.

Not a single feeling of regret had entered her, she apologized for nothing. She was Gotham's DA and had sex with a criminal, yet she did not care. God, how had she gotten herself in this situation though? Everything seemed to go downhill the second she entered the race. All she wanted to do was make everything right, to set Gotham straight. She was repulsed by the events that had ripped Gotham nearly apart and all she wanted to do was put Gotham back together. Things should have been done when the Scarecrow had come onto the scene, instead higher officials looked the other way. Yea, that ended well.

Leeann slowly sipped on her pomegranate martini, sitting across from her dear friend Bruce Wayne. Finding time away from her busy work as Gotham's DA, the young female decided to give Gotham's bachelor a call. After seeing that he was doing nothing in particular, he invited her over to enjoy a nice lunch outside his beautiful home.

"It must be nice." Leeann stated.

"What? Being the richest man in town?"

"No," she smirked, "Being able to have a drink at 2 in the afternoon."

Bruce gave a chuckle, bringing the rim of his glass to his lips, "Well, people tend not to care what you do when you're endorsing much of the city."

"It's good to see you're at least putting your money to good causes, makes up for all those bimbos you take home with you."

Once again the two had a laugh, drinking. Bruce looked at the redhead in front of him. It would be convient, Gotham's billionaire and Gotham's DA hooking up. And yes she was attractive. Those beautiful locks hanging past her bold shoulders, framing her beautiful face. Her skin was soft, her eyes bright, her lips a light pink color. Her body was solid, evident that she worked out.

In a way he wouldn't mind hooking up with the younger woman. He didn't feel towards her the way he felt towards Rachel. With Rachel he felt like…he truly loved her. There was a deep emotion there and it broke his heart that she was with Harvey Dent, even if she was really happy.

Green eyes glancing over, Leeann's glossed lips opened to let words flow out, "I went through Dent's old office last week."

She had no idea why she was telling him, he had really no connection with the former DA besides the fact that he dated Rachel. And there was no way she was going to tell him what had going on between her and Two-Face lately, so why was she telling him?

"Oh? I wasn't aware they still had it open."

"Yes," She nodded, "We decided at the office to keep it as it was. He was doing a great job and it's just out of respect. It was so tragic what happened."

Bruce looked at her tight lipped, it was hard keeping such a secret as being Batman. And knowing full well what really happened to the White Knight known as Harvey Dent, and knowing that Two-Face could possibly still be out there. But, he would keep quiet and let everyone keep thinking what they thought to be true, "Did you know him personally?"

"No, I knew Rachel. She spoke of him, quite a bit."

As soon as the words came from her mouth she could see the pang of pain on his face. It hurt him for her to say that Rachel spoke of Harvey rather then him, "She also spoke very highly of you."

"Not the same way she probably spoke about him," He sighed, "I thought I would have gotten over her. But, it's not just the fact that I had feelings for her…she…was basically my only friend growing up. We knew each other inside and out. It's…hard not having someone around you can reveal anything to."

Leeann tilted her head and frowned, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't," He suddenly smiled, "Shall we take a walk in the backyard?"

The intellectual woman stood up, finishing her drink before following Bruce Wayne. It would be so nice to live the way he did. Rich, with anything at his disposable, having more power then most of Gotham's authorities. She sighed slightly under her breath, in a way it was like he was her boss. He had enough money to buy the police department out and make them do whatever he wanted. It was lucky that he used his money at least positively.

Leeann stared over at Bruce Wayne, he was very good looking. Though she was positive that he had no romantic feelings towards her, she knew it could be easy to persuade him otherwise. It would be a very nice life, she would live richly and would be involved in a very generous and beautiful man. He was charming, handsome, and they were able to talk quite well to each other.

Though she knew for a fact she could never use a man that way, especially Bruce Wayne. The same reasons why she could do those things were the same reasons why she couldn't. She'd rather have that man around as a friend then as a lover and then as nothing. Besides, she could never bring the billionaire into the world that she lived in. Full of crime and threats, pressures from the people, the government, and herself.

Outside in his beautiful backyard, sipping on champagne, Leeann felt a pang in her stomach. Instantly Bruce went to her side, holding her shoulder, "Leeann, are you alright?"

"Oh, I just got a shooting pain in my stomach."

"Would you like to go back inside?"

"I think perhaps I should go home."

Mr. Wayne nodded, tending to his house guest as he made sure her coat was fetched and there was a cab waiting outside his house to take her home. The truth was she didn't not feel well physically, she felt sick to her stomach mentally. Being in that great big house with a gorgeous man having just had sex with Gotham's newest villain had made her sick.

As the cab pulled up to her place, Leeann smiled at the cab driver and beckoned him goodbye. As she got out of the cab, she began to walk towards the entrance of her building. Before entering the building, her green eyes took a look up at the city before her. It was so beautiful if you forgot everything that went on in this city.

She wondered if other people in the city worried about the welfare of the city as much as she did. Being born in the city, she learned a lot about this city first hand. Even her life changing incident at the age of 15 was all just learning how to survive this city even more. The thugs and criminals of Gotham city had gotten worse and she had seen it all pass before her eyes. It made her even more want to help Gotham, she knew deep down this city could be great.

Though what help was she? It seemed every week she became closer and closer with the enemy. From getting visits from Two-Face, having the Joker send her messages, and the Irish mob after her head. Leeann grabbed her head and sighed, heading back upstairs. She decided to tie her hair up and go for a run on her tread mill.

15 minutes into her run her phone started to ring. Leeann raised an eyebrow, who would be calling her? She wasn't expecting any calls and she couldn't imagine who would be calling her. Though she hoped off her treadmill and went to go grab the phone, "Hello?"

"Leeann," She grinned, "It's Bruce."

"Why, hello, Bruce, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were feeling since you left in not too good of shape."

The auburn haired woman giggled to herself, feeling her cheeks feeling rosy, "Oh, Bruce, I feel fine, thank you. I just needed some time to clear my head."

"Well, as long as you were feeling alright."

Nodding to herself, Leeann smiled, "Well, thank you. I'm going to be going now, have a good evening."

Hanging the phone up, she was about to turn around and head out when the phone started to ring again, "Hello, Bruce?"

"Oh, 'why , hello, Bruce', aren't we Miss Popular with Gotham's richest bachelor?" A mocking voice cackled.

Leeann's heart stopped as the other person on the line hung up. It was the Joker.


	15. Chapter 15

TC Stark: Ok, whoa, it's been a while since I've last updated. I'm so sorry about that, things have been really hectic. I've been working none stop and studying for my finals cause I'm trying to graduate college next semester so I wanna make sure I do well in all my classes. But, I wanna get this chapter on, so shall we continue?

Disclaimer: I only own Leeann Stevens.

Chapter Fifteen

"In today's news, a body which was found last week has now been identified as the body of mobster John Jr.," Leeann stood in her kitchen, almost dropping her coffee mug while continuing to watch the news. The man whom she had been searching for the whole time of her continuing career as the DA and one of the brothers who had threatened to kill her was now dead. Running her fingers through her hair, she sat down on her couch to really reflect on herself. In a way it made her feel inadequate, she tried so hard to find him by playing by the books and now he was killed probably by some lowlife he owed money to.

"In other news," Not wanting to pay attention to whatever the newscasters had to say, Leeann stood up and walked over to her kitchen to place her cup in the sink, "Rumors are going around that the Joker, who was locked up after having terrorized the city a couple of months ago; has escaped. Though the officials of Arkham Asylum are not confirming it-"

That was all Leeann needed to hear as she quickly threw on a simple black woman's suit and ran out her apartment. After catching a cab and dealing with the hectic traffic of Gotham's streets, the DA ended up at Gotham's Police station. Of course everyone knew who she was and she had no problem getting in; security had increased everywhere in the city.

Once entering the building, she made her way to whom she wanted to see, "Commissioner."

"I know, Leeann, our phones haven't stopped ringing since news broke."

It was obvious that Commissioner Gordon had not been able to rest since news about the Joker breaking out of Arkham Asylum had aired on the news. His hair was ruffled up, bags were under his eyes, and his shirt seemed to be all dishabille. Forgetting her anger for a moment, the auburn haired woman walked over to Gordon and proceeded to fix his collar. She could see the stress all over his face and could hear the frustration in his breathing.

She then took a step back and folded her arms, sighing as well. Gordon took a moment and then shut the door to his office to no one could hear their conversation. The two looked into each other's eyes as the older man placed his hands on his hips, "I told them not to release this information to the news. The city has just begun to even try and relax after that whole fiasco and now the whole city is going into a frantic. No one wants to hear the Joker is on the loose."

"Why wasn't security better?" Leeann pressed, "After everything that has happened? I know the city has had to make cuts but this was in no way an area that should have been shortened."

"We had the best security watching that man."

"Well apparently not."

Gordon rubbed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, "Leeann, I'm dealing with enough. Please, if you're going to badger me, do it some other time. I'd dealing with so much right now, if you remember, the Joker has tried to kill me before. He's tried to blow up this office before. I'm pretty sure one of the first places he's going to hit is here!"

Leeann stopped for a second, letting out a big sigh and placed her hands on her hips. This was certainly something that was wrecking up the whole city, "This is what he wants."

"What do you mean?"

"The Joker…he feeds off people's fear. He loves the publicity he's getting right now. The fact that the whole city is now afraid to leave their houses because the Joker may strike is exactly what he wants."

Gordon shook his head and replied, "Well, unfortunately we really don't have a handle on the public."

Leeann nodded, "We're going to have to have some kind of press conference to ensure the public's safety. We want the public to at least hear that we're looking out for their safety."

The two stood in the room in silence for a moment. The fact that the Joker had escaped was a very big deal. Everyone seemed flabbergasted on how he even was able to get out, although Leeann knew that Gordon didn't want to admit that the security was terrible at the asylum. It also didn't help that no one had any confidence in the government of Gotham city so she could only imagine the type of chaos the people would soon be in.

Folding her arms, the DA sighed. She should have been keener when she had gotten a phone call from the Joker and should have gone right to Gordon about it. Though being so involved with the underground crime, she almost felt like she couldn't go to Gordon and let him know. She felt in a way like she was actually involved with the criminals in Gotham City.

"You look like you haven't gotten any sleep." Gordon stated, taking the topic off of the Joker.

A weak smile graced her lips as she shrugged, "I've had a lot on my mind lately. I guess you can say being a DA is a little more than I've bargained for. Especially when the criminals seem to be handling things more than the government."

"Unfortunately that's Gotham City for ya."

Leeann nodded, giving a weak smile. She knew that the commissioner was working hard and that this was stressing him just as much as it was her. She hadn't meant to get on his back, in a way she was being a little selfish. If the murderous clown could have so easily gotten her number he could easily get her home address. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was scared shitless of him. She took what he said in their interview to heart, outside the asylum she didn't stand a chance.

Walking over to touch the commissioner's shoulder, Leeann weakly smiled, "Get some rest, alright? I'm sure this will all work out."

"I can only hope."

The DA left the police station that day, leaving the station in shambles. He wasn't kidding when he said the phones we flooded, every officer was frantic calming scared citizens and assuring phone callers that everything that can be done would be done. In an instant the police station was turn to chaos and the Joker hadn't even made any threats. The good thing about what had happened were that everyone was more on their toes.

As Leeann walked outside and was about to hail a cab, her eyes scanned around to spot a familiar vehicle. She almost had to smirk; it never failed that when something important was going on he would be parked outside to spy on her. In a way it almost comforted her to know that something in her life was actually on track. If you could call this on track.

Making her way over to the black cab car, she bent over to knock on the black tinted window. She waited only a second before the window rolled down a crack, "Get in."

Leeann took a scope around to make sure no one was keeping an eye on her as she quickly got into the car. As soon as the car door was shut the driver took off, the girl looking over to notice Two-Face bringing a glass of no doubt liquor to his lips. His eyes didn't acknowledge her, staring outside the window as she didn't expect much else.

"Is the police station turned upside down?" He finally asked, placing his glass down yet not looking at her.

Sighing, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "In shambles. No one knows what to do. Hell, I don't even know what to do."

Slowly his gaze shifted over to her, a serious look on his face, "You can't stop him. The Joker is going to do what he wants to do no matter what. No matter how much security you had in that place he going to escape," He then sneered darkly, "Look at what he did to me."

Leeann bit her lower lip, staring down as she took in a deep sigh, "Have you been in contact with him?"

"I let him live…but I'm not about to be the guy's friend," Two-Face snapped, "Look at what he fucking did to me."

She frowned, knowing that she had hit a sore spot. In an attempt to bring it away from that, she reached over to grab his bottle of vodka and pour herself a drink. After quickly swigging some of it back, she sighed, "He called me…about a week ago."

"What did he say?"

Leeann looked over to the half burnt man, explaining, "He mocked me. I thought it was Bruce calling and when I answered he just mocked me and hung up."

Two-Face nodded to himself, leaning his head back, "I would stay away from Bruce Wayne. The city's richest man is going to be his second target next to Batman."

"I'm not going to live in fear."

"Then die at his hands," He sneered at her, "I promise you he won't be as merciful as I was towards you."

His comment hit her hard and made her stop and bow her head. She needed to remember that she was in the same car as Two-Face. He wasn't as public as the Joker was, but to her he was scarier. They may have had sex, but she knew that he was not one to be fooled around with. In no way did she want to push his buttons or treat him like something that wasn't to be feared. At any moment she knew he could snap at her and make her wish that she was dead.

Leeann took in a breath as suddenly her hair was yanked back violently. Letting out a cry, she went to grasp his wrist, "What did I do?"

Closing her eyes, she felt the cold metal of a pistol pressed against her forehead. She could only wait for the coin toss that would decide her fate. Opening her bright eyes slowly, she looked into his as he sneered at her angrily, yelping as her face was thrown into the car window. Holding her forehead in pain, she noticed the former DA putting back his pistol and running his fingers through the left over blonde hair on his head.

In a way she was a bit use to this violent behavior, recomposing herself, "W-What should I do?"

Her question was so quiet and so feeble; it took him a moment to register what she had even said. He had to look at her and stare for a moment. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since the night he marched out of her apartment. IT felt so right having sex with the younger girl that he knew if he had stayed in her apartment any longer he would have killed her.

He knew that what he did was wrong. He was a monster with half his face burnt off, having sex with a woman in the position that represented everything he now hated. Not to mention the fact that he had listened to his fiancé die and had fucked someone Rachel worked with. The idea of sex to him almost seemed repulsive and weak, but for some reason he couldn't help but partake in it with that woman.

Leeann made him angry. She made him sick and made him violent. He wanted to punch her in her face and make her cower underneath him. Yet in the same way he felt something for her that he hadn't felt since his transformation. The need he had to be around her made him do asinine things like show up at her apartment randomly or have his driver park the car outside whatever event she was at. He knew that if he didn't stop this soon he'd have to kill her.

Looking over at her, he sighed and lit up a cigarette, "Keep doing what you're doing. Don't change it and satisfy the Joker."

Leeann nodded as soon the cab came to a stop. Shifting her gaze out of the car, she noticed that they were at her apartment. Aside from his one act of violence, the ride for the most part wasn't that bad. She sighed. She knew for a fact that interacting with her after what had happened couldn't have been easy for him. It wasn't easy for her either. In a way she didn't know how to act in front of him, afraid that anything she said or did could mess everything up.

After a silent moment, she looked over to the half burnt man and took a moment to take him in. Two-Face had always managed to wear nice suits despite the fact that half his face was burnt. When she really thought about it, there was no way he could go back. The public would never accept Harvey Dent with his new face. A lot of politics was about appearance, the public wanted a kind young face to look at and trust. They could never trust someone, even Harvey Dent, when half his face looked the way it was.

"Did you kill John Jr.?" She asked.

Two-Face looked into the girl's eyes, looking her up and down. Her eyes looked as if they were pleading for the truth. She knew that it was very possible considering he had killed the brother. It would be very easy for him to kill John Jr., after all he knew the man. He had run into him many times and each time he had survived the coin toss. His brother though had not been so lucky and in truth wasn't as smart as John Jr. John Jr.'s plan to kill the new DA in fact was very creative.

"No."

TC Stark: Well I hope everyone liked the chapter! Thank you all loyal fans. I want to thank PreciousRaymond, I'm a huge fan if her story 'Love Denied', it's a Joker/OC fic so go read it! Anyway, I hope this quenched anyone's thirst for this story and I hope to get a new chapter out soon. If there's anything you want to see happen in this or have any idea, I am always open. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Sun rays shined through purple shades, reminding Leeann that it was time to wake up. Although it was 5 pm and those sunrays were those belonging to a sunset. Technically she should have woken up hours ago considering she hadn't taken a midday nap since she was 15. It was actually quite nice to take a break in the middle of the day to recharge her energy; she felt great. After all it's not like she had anywhere to be, there was no problem in taking a nap.

Turning to look over her shoulder, she remembered why she was napping. After coming home around 2 pm after making an early conference, she was surprised to see Two-Face in her apartment. Leeann took in a deep breath as she stared at their naked bodies, not being able to believe the events that had just happened. She never thought she would be lying naked in the same bed as the former Harvey Dent after another round of sex.

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Two-Face set his opened newspaper down, looking up at the DA from his position on the couch. His good eyebrow raised as his raspy voice questioned, "Is that any way to greet a guest?"_

_Leeann frowned, setting down her suitcase as she walked over to her closet to hang up her suit jacket. In her mind it was better to just let it go and continue on with her normal routine. Sure Two-Face was in her apartment, but by now she was quite use to him breaking in. In a way she wanted to almost forget he was there, hoping that if she did no harm would be brought upon her. _

_She was shocked to stay the least when she felt her lean body being spun around as lips were forced upon her. Eyes opened wide, Leeann felt her body being forced into the closet, cloths dropping down to the floor. Responding back to his advances, she moaned against his mouth as he lifted her up against the wall. With his bulge pressed up against her, he felt her nails drag down his shoulders which sent an amazing rush down his spine._

_He had told himself he would never come back to this house. That he wouldn't press his lips against hers and wouldn't ever give her any type of affection ever again. But with her mouth against his and her body responding to him, he just couldn't help himself. Her body just seemed to willing to arch up into his, weakening to his lustful needs. He wanted her and he wanted her now and that's what he was aiming to take._

The DA's void tightened at remembrance of the events that had just happened a couple of hours ago. The sex was just as amazing and as addicting as it was the last time. His strong body on top of hers, pushing in and out of her as he was in complete control. It was enough to give her one amazing orgasm, begging for him to fuck her more.

It was after sex that she felt a new sensation. After the first time she felt acceptance, accepting the fact that she had had sex with one of Gotham's most feared men. This time after sex she felt addiction. Addiction to his body and addiction to his violent behavior. In regular life he done right scared her. In bed he enticed her. She wanted more of his body, to feel closer to it. To have him hold her down and take her, never have feeling more out of control and safe in her life.

She was surprised to say the least that Two-Face hadn't just gotten up and left this time around. Instead when they had finished Two-Face had gotten up to clean himself up in the bathroom and joined her back in the bed. He had been asleep since then as after the first thirty minutes the young girl was finally able to let herself rest at ease. In the arms of a man whom had beaten her, threatened to take her life, and had killed several people both innocent and not in front of her, Leeann Stevens had never felt safer.

Careful not to wake Two-Face up, the young girl slowly pushed her bed covers away to stand up. A chill ran down her spine as she felt the cool air caress her naked body, her walking over to her closet to slip on a short silky white robe. After closing the door quietly, Leeann made her way to her kitchen to fix herself up a cup of coffee.

15 minutes passed as she turned her head towards her bedroom, noticing the door opening as Two-Face walked out in just his boxes. The two made contact with each other, Leeann waiting for a scorn or some type of hatred in his eyes. She had gotten none much to her relief as he made his way over to the coffee pot. Her breath got caught up in the back of her throat as she felt his body brush past hers, feeling his aura around her.

Her big eyes looked up at him as he poured himself a cup of coffee and lit a cigarette up in her kitchen. She wasn't about to tell the man to put the cigarette out as she simply turned around to continue sipping her own cup of coffee. In a way she was still afraid to speak up to him, deciding that she'd rather stay quiet. Looking at him once more, she bit her lip in realization that even though she was hesitant she in no way wanted him to leave. That's what scared her the most.

Before being able to say anything, Two-Face picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Channel 2 seemed to be airing the conference that Leeann had given earlier that day as she watched herself standing behind a post, "I know that lately there have been stories of the Joker escaping from Arkham Asylum. If you all remember correctly, the Joker is the man responsible for all the terrible events that had occurred not too long ago. He has blown up a hospital, threatened Coleman Reese's life, killed our former Commissioner, DA, many innocent people, and Harvey Dent."

"Good girl."

Leeann sighed in relief at his voice, listening on to her conference, "I don't want anyone to forget what the Joker has done. If we forget, we run the risk of letting it happen again. Less we not forget the Joker is just a man, nothing more…nothing less. We must not be afraid. He is on the loose and our force is doing everything to make sure he is caught. I also don't want anyone to lose faith in Arkham's staff. They are a fine institution and no one patient will escape. I promise tighter security and around the clock search teams. And when the Joker is caught…I will bring him to trial and make sure he is locked away from the public until further notice."

The audience cheered at the conference, joyful at Leeann's words and her confidence. After the conference, regular news went on as Two-Face commented, "You looked good. Professional."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"The audience trusts you. Will you deliver?"

"I'm hoping to."

Nodding, he brought the coffee mug up to his half-burnt lips, "He will see."

"I want him to."

"Good."

The two looked at each other as Two-Face stood up and excused himself into her bedroom. Minutes later he returned wearing the same outfit he had worn when she first arrived home. Two-Face took a deep breath as his right hand went out to reach for Leeann. His face twisted as she flinched, shocked to see that he had wanted to simply hold her cheek instead of hitting it. Two-Face sighed as he retracted his hand, leaving Leeann to sit in her kitchen by herself.

TC Stark: So I know this chapter was terribly short, but I feel like I've said what I've needed to say and personally I'm happy with the outcome. Once again ideas are always welcomed, I love hearing from my fans. Thank you all and I just want to say I have a great idea of how I want to end this story, though I do think it's too early to do so, I still have much to do. So please hang tight and have faith in me.


End file.
